When a White Rose Blooms for Spring
by RWBYSHIPS
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are in there third year at beacon, and it has been 2 years since Cinder had tried to destroy the school. Ruby and Weiss start to date, but some one from there past returns and plans to kill team RWBY for revenge. Will the White Rose couple be strong enough stop this threat, or will it wither? I do not own this image
1. Chapter 1, The rose begins to bloom

When a White Rose Blooms for Spring

 **Hey this is my first Fanfic, so go easy on me. This is a slight AU, where Pyrrha did not die, but stopped Cinder. I do not own RWBY, and I will be updating the story every two weeks. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Update: Made a few new scenes and improved my grammer. Thank you Mortisvemon for rereading it for me.**

* * *

It has been a year since Cinder had tried to destroy the school and, team RWBY has changed quiet a lot. Yang had taken a year off, to deal with the loss of her arm and Blake went had gone with her, they both took classes online, so they did not get held back a year.

It was the first day of classes for team RWBY's third year at Beacon, and Yang had just come back with Blake, the first thing that they had done was tell Ruby and Weiss that they had gotten married a few weeks before. Naturaly Ruby had gotten mad at Yang, but after hours of apologizing and promising Ruby that she would bake her a lifetime supply of cookies. Yang had managed to calm Ruby down. That night Weiss tossed and turned the whole night, something inside her changed when she had seen Blake and Yang. Something that she could not quite put her finger on. All that she knew was that these feelings seemed to be centered towards Ruby. She had known that she had been attracted to Ruby for a while now, but it was nothing major... right? Then a crazy idea pooped into her head, maybe she loved Ruby. The left as quick as it came, that was preposterous, she was not in love with Ruby! Besides she didn't even think that Ruby liked her back, and the relationship as good as it would be, would end in heart break, she was the heiress to the schnee dust company and her parents would never allow her to be with someone from the lower class, and especially a girl. After thinking all of that Weiss finally thought that she would be able to get some sleep, but the feeling remained, a constant throb in her heart. Weiss growled in frustration and quickly got off her bed and went to take a walk, not noticing the two silver eyes calmly watching her as she walked out.

Weiss had decided to take a long walk around beacon acadamy, hoping that by the time she came back she would be so tired that she would fall right to sleep. She was walking past a large garden with beatiful rose bushes acting as walls, forming a courtyard and in the middle of the court yard was this beatifully ornate foutain, with small benches surronding it. Weiss sat down on one and put her head in her hands, no matter how hard she tried Ruby could not escape her mind. "I am not in love with Ruby!" Weiss said as she looked at the fountain.

Weiss was so troubled that she did not hear the sound of soft footsteps behind her nor did she realize that Ruby had flopped down right nest to her until Ruby had touched Weiss' shoulder to see if she was okay. Weiss jumped at the touch and quickly turned to see who had touched her. Ruby noted that Weiss looked at her with a mix of hope, fear, and maybe even... longing?

"Hey, whats going on?" Ruby said as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "You've been acting all weird, ever since Yang and Blake had gone back."

"Am just surprised. I never knew that these two would ever become a couple." Weiss lied.

"Really! I saw it coming from a mile away." Ruby said, "But, I know that you are lying, your a good liar Weiss but you don't fool me." Ruby grabbed both of Weiss' hands "Now tell me what is actually going on."

The words came out before Weiss could properly fliter them, "Ruby I like you!"

"I like you too Weiss." Ruby responded nervously.

"No, Ruby. I meant I have feelings for you." Weiss said, giving in to the thing she had been denying the whole day.

"Weiss, I like you too." Ruby said, as she wrapped her arms around Weiss. Weiss heard Ruby ask "Will you go out with me?"

After Weiss had heard Ruby confession, all her troubles melted away. "I would love to go out with you Ruby."

* * *

Ruby woke up, the next friday, right before the sun started to rise and looked at the news with her scroll. Ruby decided to look at the crime charts for the past week and all type of crime had lowered by 75%. The Scythe wielder muttered to herself, "hmm, that's strange." Normally when crime dropped like that it could only mean two things, one: the police and huntsman are working over time in rounding up all the criminals, this was very unlikely. The second and the most likely is that some crime-boss was planning something big. The last time crime had dropped this much was a couple of weeks before Cinder had attacked the school. All these things went through Ruby's brain before shrugging it off, thinking, _"Maybe I am over reacting."_

Ruby then got up, and dressed herself and started walking toward the cafeteria. Ruby wanted to have an early breakfast, and book an private airship for the date Weiss and her where having today. As she got her food in the cafeteria, she saw Red, Nora, and Pyrrha waving her over to them. As she sat down, Nora immediately spurted "you asked Weiss on a date, didn't you?"

Ruby immediately spit out the sip of coffee she was drinking, exclaiming "How did you know, wait, how did you even know I liked Weiss? I never told anyone that."

Nora replied by saying "Oh, i've known for a long time.", she then grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and shook her strongly, saying, "TELL ME EVERYTHING, HOW DID YOU ASK HER!, WAS IT ROMANTIC? TELL ME NOW! I WANT TO KNOW!"

Ruby, who was now extremely nauseous, because Nora had shaken her so much. She was just about to say something, but Ren got up and said "I am sorry Nora is this way, please excuse us." He then proceeding to grab Nora by the arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

As Nora was dragged off she stated. "but, but, oh come on, Ren, I need to know what happened." Ren completely ignored Nora's protests and continued dragging Nora out of the lunch room.

Ruby and Pyrrha finished there breakfast, while making small talk. As soon as Ruby finished eating, she saw Weiss, Yang, and Blake entering the cafeteria to have breakfast. Ruby then said goodbye to Pyrrha and left the cafeteria, telling Weiss to not forget to meet her at the airships at noon. Ruby left Weiss to eat her breakfast, with the rest of team RWBY. Ruby then had gone to the Airship docks and booked a private airship for the whole day. She proceeded to make some reservations at a fancy restaurant, for a quiet romantic dinner. As Ruby waited for Weiss at the docks, she had started to have this feeling of being watched for some reason. She scanned the area for people, who might have been watching her, but found nobody that looked suspicious. She shrugged, and told herself that she was probably just nervous for finally having a date with Weiss.

A few minutes later, Ruby heard the familiar footsteps of Weiss behind her, and as she turned around she could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat when she saw how Weiss was dressed. Weiss had dressed in a skin tight white dress that had a slit on her left leg that went up to one third of her thigh. She had also let her hair flow down to her shoulders, instead of her regular pony tail, and it appeared that she had curled her hair a little bit. Ruby immediately started to feel self conscious, of her red and black dress that she wore. Cursing herself for not wearing anything fancy. But little did she know that her appearance had the same affect on Weiss.

"Oh, how did I get so lucky to go on a date with you" Weiss' word made Ruby come back to reality.

"I should be asking the same thing" Ruby responded.

After that Weiss smiled, and kissed Ruby on the cheek, before holding Ruby's hand and intertwining her fingers with Ruby's. Then they both got on the Private airship.

After a short ride on the airship, both Weiss and Ruby were walking through the streets of Vale. Heading toward the first part of their date, which was the movie theater. Ruby had always known that Weiss did not mind watching horror movies, but she always needed someone to hold, or hug. So that she knew she was safe. Ruby had decided to use this to her advantage and had bought tickets to a new horror movie, about a man getting trapped inside an underground cave, that was infested by monsters. Weiss had spent the entire movie clung to Ruby's arm, and scolding ruby how could she be smiling while watching this scary movie. Little did Weiss know that Ruby was not smiling at the movie playing on the screen, but smiling at the beautiful girl who had clung to her arm.

After watching the movie, Ruby then took Weiss to a romantic boat tour, that lasted two hours. The whole time Ruby and Weiss talked about anything, not caring what they were talking about but only wanting to hear each other's voices. After the romantic boat tour, Ruby led Weiss to Weiss's favorite restaurant. They had a nice time, making small talk, and some times feeding each other there food. When they had finished eating, Ruby had said "ah, I am so full, I don't think I can eat anything else."

Weiss responded by saying, "That's sad, cause I thought you would have wanted desert."

"Desert!, I think I have enough space for some ice cream."

Weiss then shook her head and ordered a vanilla sundae to share. After they had finished eating the huge vanilla sundae, the sun was starting to set and Ruby led Weiss to there final part to there date. Which was a romantic walk by the docks. After walking by the docks for thirty minutes, the sun began to set over the ocean. Its fading rays casting wonderful colors on to the clear blue water. Ruby stopped Weiss wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her fairly on the lips. After a few second Ruby pulled away and was about to say something. But was interrupted by Weiss grabbing her chin and pulled her face up to kiss her again. They kissed passionately, until both girls had to pull away for some air. There foreheads still touching, Weiss was the first one to speak saying "wow, that was amazing."

Ruby responded with "ditto." All of a sudden a gunshot sounded and Weiss's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and collapsed on Ruby. A single gunshot wound appeared on her back already starting to turn the snow white dress, into a dark red color. Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs. "WEISS!, NO, no, no, not you, please don't die on me. She scanned the buildings and saw the glitter of a sniper's scope in one of the distant buildings.

Ruby then used her semblance to get to the nearest hospital, and feinted as she entered the hospital, from exhaustion.

* * *

Ruby woke up in a hospital bed, and immediately saw Yang and Blake looking at her with a mixture of sad and worried faces. Ruby asked "Where's Weiss"

Yang responded with, "Ruby, she's in a coma. Doc doesn't know if she will wake up"

As soon as Yang had said that Ruby had started to sob, as her heart broke. Blaming herself, for not trusting her instincts that some one was watching them.

Yang spoke "Ruby it is not you fault, it is exactly the opposite, if you had not brought her her as quick as you did, she would be dead right now."

Ruby gathered herself and asked Yang with a shaking voice, "wh- who did this"

"about that Ruby, the police searched the Sniper's nest and found this piece of paper." As soon as Yang spoke this, she handed a piece of paper to Ruby. Ruby read the piece of paper.

 _Little Red, Little Red, did ya miss me?_

 _RT_

 _Roman alive?,_ Ruby thought. "shit"

* * *

 **Roman is alive, huh. Probably** **didn't expect that did you? Please write some Reviews, cause it really encourages me to continue writing. See ya'll in two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of the end

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy chapter 2, and please write some reviews, cause they really encourage me to keep on writing.**

 **Update: I cleaned this chapter up a bit as well as making the chapter better in general. Plus I added a few new scenes**

* * *

 _Three weeks ago, somewhere in Vacuo._

 _Sun quickly spun around, facing his new attacker before blocking a right hook hellbent in making connection with his head. Currently Sun was in a dark allay near one of his favorite fast food restaurant He had been minding his own business, when seven unknown men pulled out guns and pointed at him._

"guys you don't want to do this" Sun said, his hands raised in defeat.

without another word, all seven men fired Sun quickly activate his aura, which prevented him from getting seriously hurt but it didn't stop him from getting bruised where the bullets hit. He immediately began to start to run away, not having his staff since he didn't think he needed it. Sun heard and felt round after round of bullets whizzing past him or hitting him and sent him stumbling forward. "If I can only get to my dorm, I will be fine." Sun thought as he turned a corner. Sun stopped in his tracks as five mean all fixed with assault rifles stared back at him. he turned around to run back but the seven men chasing him had blocked off that side of the alley. All twelve men fired there guns, Bullets hit Suns aura like crazy and after a couple seconds is aura gave out and Sun collapsed onto the ground bleeding from at least twenty different places.

* * *

 _Somewhere in vale, present_

 _The man stood by a table facing a wall, and on that wall were the pictures of, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY, as well as the pictures of Sun and Neptune._ _Although_ _the picture of Sun did have a big red x drawn on it. The red haired man grabbed a control remote, and turned on a nearby tv._

 _The tv turned on to the news channel, where a woman with silver har said, "We have just received word that Weiss Schnee, has officially been pronounced dead. She died, because she was shot in the back by an_ _unidentified shooter, she was then moved to the hospital where after a long battle for her life had died of her injuries._

 _The man with bowler hat on said,_ _"two down, eight more to go." after he said this he grabbed a red marker and made a large x on Weiss picture on the wall._

* * *

Ruby sitting next to an comatose Weiss, as she watched the news proclaim Weiss to be dead. The police explained to Team RWBY that they were going to put all of them under protective custody, and ordering the news station to say that Weiss had died from her injuries. Ruby had agreed to this and after that the police officers left Ruby, Yang, and Blake alone. Soon after the police left Yang, and Blake because they had decided to go tell, Team JNPR that Weiss was not dead.

For the next four weeks, Ruby had stayed by Weiss's side, she had refused to eat at first, but Yang managed to convince her to start eating a little.

It was around the night that began the fifth week of Weiss' coma, that Roman made his next move. Ruby had been quietly asleep when a huge explosion rocked the walls of the hospital. Jolting awake, Ruby rushed to the window, the lights of the room flickering, Ruby looked out over the city as she saw a huge fireball erupted from the general area of the police station. A few seconds later a second bigger explosion erupted this time Ruby swore that the floor rocked with the force of a earthquake, suddenly all the lights went out. A second later Ruby heard people begin to loudly talk. A cop entered the room, "Miss. Rose, I am gonna need you to stay here."

"But I can help." Ruby said as she rushed to crescent rose.

"No! stay here, at this point, I don't think anyone knows what is going on." He said, as he went outside again.

It took about a full minute before the emergency lights flickered on. "Weiss, stay here." Ruby said as she grabbed her scythe. As soon as she stepped outside she heard gunshots. A streak of red flashed toward the gunshots, the red head arrived just in time to see four heavily armed men enter the hospital, the cop which had instructed Ruby to stay inside now lay on a pool of blood his eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Now spread out and go find her." Ruby heard a familiar voice say, the lights were too dim for Ruby to make out any of the faces of the four gun men.

She carefully stepped out into the light. "Hello boys."

"Its one of them." The familiar voice said, as she let out a burst of shots in the direction of Ruby, who already was a red blur heading straight toward the man.

She materialized just as she slammed the back of her scythe into the side of the head of the man. The man flew across the room and slammed into wall before crumbling down.

"Hey, there she is." A man with a clown mask yelled, letting out a gigantic burst of shots.

Ruby was already gone though, a trail of rose petals floating down in her place. The three masked men grouped up in a small circle in the dimly lit room. Suddenly a flash of red flew by and one of the three lights that lit the room shattered and the room became that much darker. The three men quickly turned around and shot wildly in that direction. "where is she?" one of them asked.

Another flash of red and a second light bulb shattered, a few seconds later the last light bulb shattered and the room plunged into darkness.

"I cant see shit!" one of them said before getting his throat slashed and fell to the ground clutching his neck.

"Fuck this." A particularly nervous voice said as he began to make a run for it. a few seconds later the was a loud yell of terror before complete silence.

The last man, the one with a clown mask began to pace around the room. "come out, come out where ever you are." He said in a sing song voice, he started to begin pacing around the room, letting out random bursts of fire every couple steps.

Ruby rushed behind him, using her semblance but as she materialized the man turned around and blocked her attack with his gun. "There you are." Bang! Ruby felt almost unbearable pain flash through her shoulder, the man holding a smoking pistol in his free arm. Ruby staggered back a few steps, the man followed up with pistol whip to the side of her face. Sending Ruby to the ground, he held hid pistol to her head and as he was about to press the trigger Ruby flew away with a burst of rose petals.

"Oh, so we are doing this the hard way then." He said dropping his damaged assault rifle in his left hand.

Ruby slammed into Weiss' room, blood flowed freely from her shoulders and she was sure she had left a blood trail, it was only a matter of time before he got here.

Ruby quickly rushed into the small bathroom in the room and proceeded to pack some paper towels on her wound, after bleeding stopped she went to washing her hands. Once she had cleaned her hands, Ruby looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection, taking a deep breath she left the room. As soon as she entered the room she knew something was wrong, her eyes narrowed as she realized the bed where Weiss' used to be was empty. Then she felt a heavy object slam into the side of her face and she collapsed.

"Ruby?" A voice asked, Ruby looked up but her eyes where so blurry that she couldn't make out the figure that towered over here.

"Hm." She managed to say.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Weiss said, as she rushed down and hugged Ruby.

Slowly but surely Ruby's vision became normal and she was able to say for sure that the figure was actually Weiss. Relief spread through her body, but only for a second before she remembered that they were being hunted.

"Wait, Ruby is that a gunshot wound?" Weiss asked as she looked at Ruby's shoulders. "Whats going on!"

Ruby got to her feet and grabbed Weiss hand before leading her out of the room. "no time to explain. We gotta move."

"Wait where is everyone?" She heard Weiss say in confusion, "and why is it so dark?"

Forcefully Ruby practically pushed Weiss into a janitor's closet and shut the door. "Okay, While you were in a coma, Roman set of two bombs, one destroyed the police department the the other the power grid. Then Roman sent some men to try to kill us, I managed to deal with them except for one. I don't know who he is but he is really good at fighting."

Weiss was silent for a few seconds, and was about to say something when the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. a hand fell on Weiss' mouth telling her to be quiet. The sound of the footsteps grew louder and a shadow crossed the bottom of the door a few seconds later and the footsteps disappeared.

"Lets go." Ruby whispered as she slowly opened the door.

The pair was rushing through the hall way when a pair of gunshots followed by bullets whizzing past there heads, snapped there heads back. Standing at the end of the hall way was the clown masked man, but this time his mask was gone, and in its stead was long red hair. "little red, little red. did ya miss me!" he said, as she fired a couple more shots down range.

Ruby slung Crescent Rose over her back and began to fire back a couple of shots. Ruby soon realized that there was no stopping him and picked Weiss up and activated her semblance and rushed out of the hallway.

"Damn, I was just beginning to have some fun." Roman said as he started running after them.

* * *

A streak of red and white burst out of vale hospital and into one of the dark allies. As soon as Ruby deactivated her semblance she fell to the ground exhausted.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked as she gingerly picked Ruby up and sat her down with her back resting against a side of a building.

"I'll be fine, ju-just need to t-ake a breath." Ruby said in ragged breaths, Ruby closed her eyes as she felt Weiss sit down beside her.

"Your gonna need some of your clothes." Ruby said.

"you can say that again" Weiss chuckled, realizing that she was still wearing her hospital gown.

"I missed you." Ruby said, turning to face Weiss.

"I missed you too." Weiss whispered, one of her hands cradling one of Ruby's cheek.

"Little red, little red. where are you." A voice rang out, followed by a series of gunshots.

"We better get moving." Ruby said straining to get up.

"Ruby, you're in no condition to run." Weiss said, looking at the steady flow of blood coming from Ruby's shoulder.

"Am fine." Ruby said as she scooped Weiss up into her arms and whisked of leaving behind white rose petals in their wake.

* * *

 **What did you think of that ending, huh? This is going to be on of the very few times that I post two chapters in two days. So see ya'll next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 3 and please write some reviews. I do not own RWBY**

* * *

As Team RWBY was ran through the streets of vale, they began to realize how much destruction Roman had made in one night. It appears that Roman had placed multiple bombs around the city and all had gone off simultaneously. After the bombs went off Roman had sent all of his men onto the streets to destroy anything that remained. What remained of the police force was to busy fighting off the grimm, that had started attacking the walls of vale, because of so much negativity on the inside of the city.

As Weiss ran through the streets of vale, she realized how weak and tired, and she was and began to slow down. Ruby, who had been keeping an eye on Weiss, immediately swept Weiss off of her feet and carried her bridal style. Weiss began to protest but was shut up, when Ruby quickly kissed her on the lips and said, "Weiss you just came out of a coma, so don't think for one second that I will allow you to do anything exhausting, until after you have regained your strength." After that Weiss kept quiet.

Ruby began to realize that all the points that the bomb went off had something related to her or her team. They ran past the what remained of the exploded town square where they had almost stopped the train, and then had to protect the city from the grimm that was following the train. They also ran pasted the shop From Dust till Dawn, which had also been destroyed. Ruby asked Yang, "where are we going?"

'Ozpin called me and told me to meet him at the airship docks." Yang responded.

After ten more minutes of running, they had finally reached the airship docks. They immediately saw Ozpin, who appeared to be waiting for them near an airship. As soon as Team RWBY reached Ozpin, he started to speak, "I'll make this brief, your team, as well as team JNPR are in great danger, it appears that Roman Torchwick is out for revenge and will not stop destroying my city until he either kills all of you, or searches all of the city only to find that you had left. I have already moved Team JNPR to a safe place. I will also require that you also move to safe place. I have already put the destination on this ships navigation system, so please leave Vale until things have settled down."

Weiss was about to ask how was roman alive, but was silenced by Ruby whispering in her ear. "I will explain everything in the airship." An explosion was heard, and a giant fire ball could be seen from the airship docks. This was the only thing required for Team RWBY to hurry on to the ship.

Ruby entered the plane, expecting to see a couple of seats and maybe a water bottle dispenser inside, only to find that the plane had a full mini bar and three very comfy looking couches, and in the back of the room a set of two doors and Ruby suspected them to be bed rooms. Yang whistled, before saying "so this is what Ozpin has been hiding behind our backs."

Right after she said that, one of Blake's hand came down and slapped the back of Yang's head, before saying "you should be thanking him, for this not criticizing him."

"Ouch, Kitty's got claws" Yang responded while rubbing the back of her head.

" I swear, Yang if you start doing your horrible puns again, I will throw you out of this plane myself."

"Oh come on, my puns are no that CLawful"

" Oh my god" And with that Blake stormed off to one of the bed rooms.

* * *

Ruby, who was still carrying Weiss in her arms, immediately took the former heiress to one of the planes bed rooms, and gently laid her down. Weiss asked, "what did Ozpin mean by Roman is out for revenge? isn't he dead?"

"No, he is still alive, and he was the one who ordered someone to shoot you." A grim faced Ruby said. After that Ruby went into great detail of what had happened while Weiss was in a coma. After Ruby had finished, she spent the next hour answering Weiss's questions to the best of her ability. They both decided to get some sleep after they had finished talking.

Weiss laid on her side with Ruby's hand circling around her waist, and her chin resting on her shoulder. A couple of minutes went by and Weiss had started to feel her shoulder getting wet from Ruby's tears. Weiss spoke, "Ruby, why are you crying, what's wrong." She turned around to see Ruby's tear streaked face.

Ruby responded, "I know this relationship is kind of new, but I love you, I just know I do, And when I saw you shot and bleeding, I thought I was going to lose you."

"Ruby, I love you too, and please don't cry, I am here okay, and I promise you that I will never leave you alone." After Weiss had spoken she gave Ruby a sweet kiss on the lips.

Ruby sighed and whispered, "thank you" and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that belonged to Weiss, and for the first time in a long time, Ruby allowed herself to get lost in her partners eyes.

They hugged each other, and then they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Ruby and Weiss woke up, only to find that the main room of the ship, was in complete ruin. Yang and Blake were sleeping in a couch, the only thing covering their naked bodies, was a small blanket. That still showed a lot of skin to the naked eye. "OH my god" this was the only thing that Weiss had been able to say, before completely freezing up. Ruby immediately went into the ships bathroom to vomit into the toilet, after scarring her mind with the horrible sight that was the airships main room.

A few minutes passed, before Weiss or Ruby could say something, to the very naked couple asleep on the couch. "YANG XIAO LONG, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Weiss shrieked.

Yang, and Blake immediately woke up, and Yang shouted, "Shit, we've been compromised. Blake, I'll distract them, while you go get us some parachutes, so we can escape this ship."

Blake slapped the back of Yangs head, before saying "I told you we shouldn't have drunk any alcohol, cause this is exactly what happened last time"

"it is not my fault that you are such a light weight when it comes to alcohol, and please don't make, you slapping me in the back of the head a thing now, it hurts a lot." Yang said this, while rubbing the back of her head.

Blake raised her hand again, and Yang yelped before moving out the way.

Weiss was about to start to yell again, but when she was about to speak the airship rattled a bit and an electronic voice said, "you have arrived at your destination" the door swung open to reveal a blonde man with a tattoo on one of arms.

"Dad?" Ruby and Yang said in the same time.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked chapter 3, see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4: news

**Hey, I want to get a picture for my story, but I suck at drawing so if any of you are interested please pm me, hope you enjoy chapter 4**

* * *

"Dad?" Ruby and Yang said in the same time.

"hey girls, Ozpin called me and explained everything, and Yang, Blake why are you naked?" Tai said.

"We were changing?" Yang said already knowing that Tai knew exactly what they were doing.

"You know you are not supposed to be doing that until after you are married, right?" Tai said.

"ugh, dad we are already engaged" Yang said, while raising her left hand to show her engagement ring

"yes I know, but you will be living in my house, and will you are there, there will be no shenanigans under my roof." Tai said with a slight smile.

Yang rolled her eyes and was about to say another complaint but was interrupted by Blake putting one of her hands over Yang's mouth.

"and how long have you been dating Weiss, Ruby?" Tai said with a slight smug on his face.

"What how did you know we were dating?" Ruby said with a blush as red as her cape.

"You are literal holding hands right know, and Weiss you have a hickey on you neck" Tai said before bursting out with laughter, as Weiss blushed and moved her free hand to cover the hickey on the base of her neck.

"Ruby, you dolt!" Weiss said

"I am so sorry, Weiss it was an accident" Ruby said in a fast and panicked voice.

This made Tai double over with laughter, after a while he recovered himself and led the girls to his car and drove them to his cabin in patch.

* * *

A little after they had reached the cabin, it was 8pm, and Tai made some dinner and after they had finished eaten Ruby went to her room to change and go to bed, Yang and Blake soon followed. As soon as Weiss got up to join Ruby in her room, she was stopped by Tai who asked if they could talk for a while.

"sure" Weiss replied.

"First of all I want you to know that I like you, and I think you are helping Ruby as much as she is helping you" Tai started. "Ruby loves you a lot, I can tell, so if you don't think you love Ruby as much as she loves you, Please break up with her now, before she gets to attached."

"Sir..." Weiss said.

"please call me Tai"

"okay, Mr. Tai"

"Just Tai, no Mr. in front of it"

"okay, Tai, I want you to know that I love Ruby, with all my heart and I would never, ever do anything that would even remotely hurt Ruby in any way."

"Okay, You can go to bed if you want"

"thank you"

Weiss walked to Ruby's room and as soon as she had opened the door she felt a familiar pair of arms on her waist, and she felt Ruby's head on her shoulder as well. "so, how did it go, I hope my dad didn't grill you too bad" Ruby whispered.

"it was fine, and all I want to do right now, is go to sleep and have you in my arms." Weiss responded.

Both girls promptly went to Ruby's bed and laid next to each other, Ruby had her back to Weiss and Weiss had both of her arms around Ruby's waist.

"I love you Ruby" Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby whispered back.

"GIRLS I THINK YOU SHOULD COME SEE THIS" Tai screamed.

All four members of team Ruby rushed down stairs to see what was happening. They saw what Tai had been the news on the TV and as they got closer they could hear what the reporter was saying. "This morning the police had found the body of Sun Wukong washed up in the beach, Sun was reported to be missing three weeks ago. It appears that his death was not a drowning, because I have just been informed that the official cause of death was a sniper bullet to the chest, and the ballistics have confirmed that the bullet matches to the shooting that had happened a few weeks ago, that had killed Weiss Schnee. Sun Wukong's will be held this Friday at noon. " The Tv was abruptly turned off by Tai.

All four members of team RWBY were silent. Blake was the one who broke the silence, "we need to go to his funeral."

"no" Tai said

"why not" Ruby shouted tears streaming down her checks.

"If Roman saw this he would put his men at the funeral so that he can take all of you out at once, it is not safe."

"Who cares about being safe, we can take care of ourselves." Ruby yelled back.

"no" Tai calmly said

After that she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. Yang and Blake left the house and said that were going for a walk. Tai sat back down and continued watching TV. Weiss decided to go talk with Ruby, Weiss had liked Sun even though she never said it, his death made her want to go to corner and sob, but she couldn't do that she needed to be strong for Ruby. Her feeling could be were not the most important thing the most important thing was taking care of her crying girlfriend. Weiss opened the door and immediately was tacked by a crying Ruby.

"Weiss, please don't leave me, please" Ruby choked out between tears.

"Don't worry Ruby, I am here for you never forget that" Weiss said as she stroked Ruby's hair with her hands, as well as kissing the top of her head.

After a while Ruby looked up at Weiss her eyes incredibly red and said "Weiss I love you so much, you are the strongest, most amazing and beautiful person that I have ever known."

"I love you too, Ruby and I think you are far more beautiful then me, as well." As soon as Weiss had spoken she kissed Ruby on the lips and picked her up and carried her too the bed. They both laid down next too each other and held each other as tight as they could. Ruby was still slightly crying but it stopped quickly after Weiss continued to kiss the top of her head and rubbed her back with her hands.

The next morning Weiss woke up and found that Ruby was still sleeping, and was holding her tightly, her head snuggled against Weiss's bosom. Weiss moved her hands to brush away a piece of her that was covering one of Ruby's eyes. _God, she is so beautiful_ Weiss thought to herself. She then proceeded to kiss the top of Ruby's head, and as soon as she did that, Ruby let out a long blissful sigh and a small smile formed on her face. _She is way to cute_ Weiss again thought to herself. Weiss then spent the next ten minutes watching how peaceful Ruby looked in her sleep. Weiss then decided to check what time it was so she carefully leaned to the side and grabbed her scroll. When she opened it said that the time was 12pm. _12pm! I must have been more tired then i thought and I think it would be a good idea to wake Ruby up._ Weiss then got an idea to try to wake Ruby up by kissing her. So Weiss leaned down and and kissed Ruby on the lips, Ruby immediately then started to make a pleased humming sort of noise and her eyes fluttered awake. Weiss smiled into the kiss and whispered to Ruby "lets go get some breakfast"

* * *

And that was chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it, please write some reviews, see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hope you enjoy chapter 5, please write some reviews.**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss went to have breakfast only to find Blake and Yang in the living room next to the kitchen making out on the couch.

"Yang, seriously every single time we walk into a room with you and Blake in it you are either naked, making out, and other things that I do not want to say out loud!" Weiss yelled at Yang.

"I should be saying the same thing to you Weiss every time we are getting to the fun stuff you come interrupt us, so get a room cause Blake and I are staying right here." Yang yelled back.

"Come on Weiss lets go get some breakfast some place else." Ruby said, before grabbing Weiss's hand and leading her out of the house.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked for about 20 minutes, making small talk, as well as holding hands. When they had reached town Ruby led Weiss to her favorite bakery in patch. As soon as they entered the bakery, the smell of freshly baked bread and cookies. Weiss mouth immediately watered and she was surprised by how hungry she had felt.

"How about you find us a seat, while I order us some cookies." Ruby said as she planted a kiss on Weiss's lips.

"Okay, I don't know what to pick so can you pick for me" Weiss responded.

Ruby's face lit up and she said, "I know exactly what to get you, go find us a seat and I will be right there."

Weiss then saw a table with two chairs that was by the window, as she walked to the table she realized that people were looking at her and then whispering to each other. right then it hit Weiss, _Shit, no one can see me, I am supposed to be dead._ Right then Ruby appeared from behind her.

"hey Weiss, whats wrong" Ruby said.

"Ruby, lets get out of here." Weiss said.

"why, we still haven't eaten yet" Ruby responded.

"I am supposed to be dead, not walking around in a cafe." Weiss said.

"Right we need to get you a knew look, follow me." Ruby said while grabbing Weiss's hand.

The next place that Weiss and Ruby went, was to a clothing store so they can get Weiss some new clothes and a wig, since Weiss nor Ruby wanted to dye Weiss's hair. When they got to the clothing store Ruby immediately went to find some clothes for Weiss. While Weiss went next door to get a wig. Weiss and Ruby both decided to get a wig because neither one of them did not wanted Weiss to lose her "Beautiful white hair" as Ruby had put it.

* * *

It was 5:30, when Weiss and Ruby finished shopping, Weiss had chosen a red hair wig, because she had always wondered how would she look like with red hair. As soon as they reached Tai's house Weiss took of her wig before Yang could make fun of her. They made there way to their room. When they had arrived to there room, they left Weiss's bags on Ruby's bed. Weiss turned to go to shower, but Ruby grabbed one of Weiss's arm.

"Weiss, wait, I have a question" Ruby said.

"Yes, Ruby" Weiss responded.

"Well would you want to go on a date with me tomorrow morning, I know a quiet place where we can have a pick-nick." Ruby said in a worried voice, while kicking her feet.

Weiss realized why Ruby sounded so worried, it was because she was worried that Weiss would say no, because on the last date they went together Weiss got shot. Armed with this knowledge Weiss said, "Ruby I would love to go, and don't ever expect me to say no, what happened on the last date was not your fault."

"pfft, Whaat, I never blamed myself, why would you ever say that." Ruby responded, while looking at the floor.

"Ruby Rose you are a terrible liar." Weiss said.

"Fine, I did think you might be blamed me, but I blame myself more, I should have done something." Ruby said, as she avoided meeting Weiss's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, and I will never blame you." Weiss said, while moving Ruby's face with her hands, so that Ruby's eyes meet Weiss's.

"but..." Ruby started, but was silenced by Weiss pressing her lips onto Ruby's.

Ruby moaned into the kiss and moved her hands to the back of Weiss's head. After for what felt like hours, Weiss broke the kiss off. "Ruby, This is the last time you blame yourself for that, Okay?"

"okay" Ruby said in a dreamy tone, and presses her lips on hers for a short kiss.

"You know what Weiss" Ruby whispered to Weiss's ear in a seductive tone.

This sent shivers down Weiss's spine. "mmm." Was the only thing Weiss managed to say.

"I love that you didn't dye your hair, I don't know what I would have done if you did." Ruby said as she ran her fingers through Weiss's hair while moving her lips to Weiss's neck.

That was the final straw for Weiss and she went over to the door and locked her behind her, before going back to Ruby.

* * *

The next morning Ruby woke up to a very naked Weiss hugging Ruby from behind. The brunette decided to not get off of the bed, because if she did she would probably wake up Weiss, and waking up Weiss when she is sleeping is never a good idea. So Ruby began to think about everything that has happened, she missed team JNPR, but most of all she missed Sun. She began to cry, as she remembered him. Her sadness quickly turned to anger toward Roman. _I will make him pay, I am going to kill him._

Ruby thoughts then were interrupted, "Good morning, you dolt." Weiss said.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby said, trying not to show her that she had been crying.

"What Ruby are you crying, what is it, is it Sun." Weiss asked in a worried tone as she spun Ruby around so they are face to face.

"No Weiss I am not sad, well I am sad, but I am more angry then sad." Ruby said.

"Why are you angry" Weiss said, already knowing the answer.

"I am angry at Roman, I think we should go back to vale and make him pay, I think he already knows that you are alive." Ruby said.

"First of all, how do you know that Roman knows that I am alive" Weiss said.

Ruby recounted what happened at the hospital attack, in detail. Especially the part where Roman's men said that The Heiress should be in that room.

"Oh, that could be bad. But, I don't think we should rush into things, lets talk to Blake and Yang tonight, to plan what we should do in the future, but for now I am pretty should that I heard something about a you taking me out to a pick-nick this morning." Weiss said.

"Oh, right, let me get that ready while you change." Ruby said as she immediately cheered up.

* * *

An hour later, Ruby and Weiss were having a pick-nick, in an clearing in a forest that was nearby Ruby's house. Weiss had promptly moved to sit in Ruby's lap and was currently feeding Ruby a strawberry. Both girls laughed as Ruby took the strawberry from Weiss's hand with her mouth.

They continued to feed each other strawberries and after a while they had finished all their strawberries. Ruby then grabbed her scroll and started to play some soft romantic music, she stood up, "May I have this dance" she asked Weiss.

"of course"

Both girls started to saw to the music, while Weiss had her arms around Ruby's neck. Weiss then rested her head on Ruby's neck, and said " thank you so much, Ruby, this is absolutely perfect."

"It was nothing." Ruby said. Both girls continued to dance together even after the song ended. Ruby then gently pulled Weiss's chin up and kissed her. The kiss quickly turned passionate and they completely forgot about the dancing.

Weiss pulled back and said, "Ruby, we should better leave, because if we continue there will be a repeat of last night right now"

"Is that so bad." Ruby whispered into Weiss ear.

"AAHH, stop doing that" Weiss said as she pulled back, blushing furiously.

"Fine, Let us pick up this stuff and go" Ruby said.

* * *

When Weiss and Ruby got back to the house, there was two notes waiting for them the first one was from Tai

 _Hey Girls, I had to go on a mission so I will not be back for a while, And Yang don't do anything while I am gone._

 _P.S Take care of Zwei for me._

The second was from Yang

 _Hey Lovebirds, I am pretty sure you had some fun last night, right? Just wanted to let you know that Blake and I went to town for today, and we will be back later_

 _Bye_

Both Weiss and Ruby blushed furiously at Yang's letter.

"Okay, we have the house to ourselves, I am going to take a shower, Join me?" Ruby said winking.

"UHH" Weiss said.

"You know I was joking right?" Ruby said.

"Were you, or do you actually want me to join you" Weiss said.

"I don't know, Am I?" Ruby said, as she went to the shower making sure that she swayed her hips seductively, as she walked.

This left Weiss completely confused, _Was she joking or was she serious. Does she want me to join? Screw it I am joining her._ Weiss got up and followed Ruby to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey were home!" Yang said as she entered the house, Blake right behind her.

"Yaanngg" Ruby's voice came, as she ran down stairs.

"Slow down, you will fall, you dolt." Weiss voice came from behind.

"Hey, Ruby, what's up." Yang said.

"We have to talk to you about something" Weiss said.

"What is it" Blake said.

"Ruby and I want to go back to Vale to take the fight to Roman, instead of hiding around here." Weiss said.

"I agree" Yang said.

"Me too" Blake said.

"Well that was easy, when should we leave" Ruby said

"Tomorrow morning" Weiss, Yang and Blake said at the same time.

"Okay then it is settled, we are going after Roman." Ruby said.

Right then I voice came from behind them, "I don't think that would be a good idea"

All of team RWBY jumped back when they said this.

"What do you want, Emerald" Yang snarled as she looked at the girl that has spoken.

"I have only come to talk, I am unarmed." Emerald said as she appeared from the shadows a the back of the wall.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 5, what does Emerald want? Oh, do you wnt me to put some smut or I can leave it like this, please tell me in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Two chapters in one day, wow, well here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy, please write some reviews.**

* * *

"I just came to talk so you can stop being so nervous." Emerald said.

"I know that you, are unarmed but maybe you are not alone." Yang said.

"What do you want" Ruby said.

"I came to tell you something important, but first promise me that as soon as I finish I can walk out of here" Emerald said.

"Fine, we promise, Right?" Weiss said.

"yeah" The rest of team RWBY responded.

"Okay, I came to tell you, that Roman knows where you are and you have a traitor in your mist." Emerald said.

"She is clearly lying" Weiss said.

"Shh, why are you telling us this, Emerald." Ruby said.

"I was only loyal to Cinder, and I hate Roman more then I hate you, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, Right?" Emerald responded.

"Who is it, the traitor" Yang said.

" I don't know Roman never told me." Emerald said calmly.

"What do you mean you don't know" Yang said as she lifted Emerald by the neck.

"I don't- Know Roman- never told" Emerald choked out.

Yang let go and said "get out"

With that Emerald rushed out of the house and disappeared into the night.

"no one believed her, right" Weiss said.

"I don't know Weiss, Roman knows you are alive it could be true." Ruby said.

"then who could it be" Weiss said.

"Guys stop we have more pressing matters, Emerald said Roman knows where we are, we have to go, now!" Blake said.

"yeah, guys come on." Yang said as she grabbed Blake's arm and began to drag her out. Weiss and Ruby close behind them.

* * *

All of team RWBY were stuffed into Tai's car, Yang was driving, Blake was in the passenger seat and the Ruby and Weiss were at the back. They were half way to the Airship docks. When Blake suddenly yelled, "Yang look out"

A car Tb boned them, sending the car spinning around. "hang on" Yang yelled. As soon as the car stopped spinning, Yang Pulled the car into drive and slammed her foot onto the accelerator.

"Ruby, am need you to distract them" Yang said as she took a hard left. She checked her rear view mirror and saw three cars also take a hard left turn.

"With, what we left our weapons at beacon." Ruby yelled back.

"with anything." Yang said. Gunshots went off and the glass to the rear view shattered.

"AHHH!" Ruby screamed as a bullet tore through her right bicep. Blood started to come from her wound.

"Ruby!" Both Yang and Weiss yelled at the same time.

Weiss started to check Ruby with a wild look, muttering "Oh God no, Ruby are you okay, no, no, no" Her rambling continued.

Weiss used her left hand to move Weiss's face to her, so Ruby was looking straight into Weiss's eyes. "Weiss, Honey, calm down, I need you to do something for me, can you?." Another burst of gunfire sounded, but this time nothing happened.

"Yeah, Yeah, I- I think I can do that." Weiss said.

"Weiss, I gonna need you to look if the wound is a through and through, cause that means we can treat it" Ruby said calmly, still holding Weiss's head.

"How-how do I do that." Weiss said.

"Just look at my Arm and check for two wounds, can you do that for me, Honey" Ruby said, as she kissed Weiss softy in an effort to calm her down.

"Yeah, I'll do that" Weiss said. Her brain finally kicking into gear, _I need to be strong, I need to push away my worries and fears for Ruby._ Weiss thought. Weiss checked Ruby's arm just as another burst of gunfire happened. This time Weiss pulled herself on top of Ruby so they were both laying down with Weiss on top of Ruby so that the bullets would hit her instead of Ruby.

"Ruby I checked you arm it was a through and through." Weiss said.

"Well that's some good news" Ruby said, her face extremely pale from blood loss.

"Ruby, now what." Weiss said.

"I-I need y-ou to try and stop the bleeding."Ruby said weakly

"Ruby how do I do that" Weiss said. "Ruby, Ruby!" She looked at Ruby, realizing that Ruby had fainted probably from blood loss. The car took a hard right, just as another Burst of gunfire sounded.

Weiss quickly ripped off some cloth of Ruby's clothes and wrapped it around her arm, as a makeshift tourniquet. The bleeding immediately slowed down, but it still bleed slowly. Weiss's White clothes slowly getting stain by Ruby's blood, as she held Ruby in her lap.

"Please be okay, Please" Weiss whispered to Ruby's ear.

"Hold on" Yang yelled. The car slammed into some thing, and the car flipped over and skidded on the ground. Weiss Managed to keep her grip on Ruby.

"agh, is every one okay" Yang said.

"Yeah" Both Weiss and Blake said.

"Not for long" A man's voice said.

All of team Rwby started to try to escape the car but all of them where trapped. The sounds of fighting soon filled the air and after a few short minutes, Qrow's head popped down and he said "Hey firecracker"

Qrow eyes quickly scanned the car and as soon as his eyes fell on Ruby and Weiss, He said "Give her to me" He stretched out his hands. Weiss gave Ruby to Qrow and Began to work out of her restraint. As soon as she got out she ran over to Ruby and grabbed her left hand.

"what are you doing" Weiss asked Qrow.

" I am going to cauterize the wound, I will need you to put this between her teeth, and hold her down" Qrow said

"Got it" Weiss said She quickly did the things Qrow asked.

Qrow pulled out a small piece of metal and it was glowing red hot. he quickly put it on both of Ruby's wounds. Ruby immediately began to scream and Weiss did her best to hold her down. after a few seconds it was over. Weiss immediately asked Qrow, "is Qrow going to be okay."

"yeah, she will be okay" Qrow said

Weiss broke down and hugged Ruby as she broke down into a fit of sobs.

"Oh, this is going to be awkward" Qrow said.

* * *

A few hours later, Qrow had led team RWBY, down to his apartment. As soon as he got home he yelled "OH, Ice Queen We are home"

"Qrow for the last time I told you to stop calling me that" Winter said as she strode into the room. Her eyes went wide concern as she saw Weiss covered in blood.

She ran to her sister and held her asking, "oh my god Weiss, are you okay?"

"Yeah it is not my blood, it is Ruby's" Weiss said.

"oh, and what is Ruby for you." Winter said

"Well she is my girlfriend." Weiss said.

"oh" as Winter's only response.

"and I am assuming you are dating Qrow since you in his apartment, and only wearing one his shirts, and some incredibly short shorts.

"Yeah, well we can talk about that later" Winter said, "but for now why don't you get changed and go get some sleep."

"okay" Weiss said.

After a short shower and some change of clothes Weiss was sleeping while hugging Ruby. "I love you more then anything, you are my life, Ruby Rose" Weiss whispered to Ruby's ear.

"I love you too, Weiss" Ruby Whispered back.

"Ruby, you're awake!" Weiss said as she hugged Ruby even tighter.

"Yeah, I am, and I love you too, more then you know" Ruby said.

* * *

The next morning, all of team RWBY, Winter and Qrow included had gathered to talk about about what they are going to do next. Team RWBY managed to convince Qrow and Winter to help them attack Roman, since Qrow had a pretty good idea where Roman was.

"Oh, that reminds me I have some things you probably want" Qrow disappeared but not before giving Winter a kiss in the cheek. Winter blushed furiously at this and scolded Qrow.

A few minutes later Qrow came back carrying every one weapons.

"Oh how a missed you, sweet heart." Ruby said. As she caressed the weapon.

Weiss felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly scolded herself for that, Ruby loved her more then her weapon, Right.

She was brought back from thoughts, when the door bell rang. Qrow moved over to the door and opened it.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled.

* * *

 **Hey, hoped you liked it. see ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I am on break from college, until Monday and I think I can push out one or two chapters a day. Hope you enjoy chapter 7, please write some reviews.**

* * *

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled.

"Hey, mmff" Jaune began to say before being tackled by Ruby.

After a few seconds, after Ruby finished hugging Jaune, she realized that the rest of team JNPR was also waiting quietly in the hall way.

"Hey, sorry about that Jaune, I just got really excited" Ruby said. "come in"

After a few minutes all of team JNPR had made there way inside Qrow's apartment. Both teams quickly caught up with each other, Ruby recounting the story of what happened, although leaving out the part of Emerald telling them that there was a traitor in there mist. She wanted to tell them but she wanted to make sure it was not any of them.

After that Team JNPR recounted the tale of how Goodwitch sent them to Jaune's family, and how after they had also watched that Sun died they decided to go back to vale, and how Ren had a good idea by checking in with Qrow since he heard that he was Ruby's uncle.

After a few more minutes of catching up, Ruby asked "Uncle Qrow, where is Roman supposed to be stationed?"

"My contacts tell me that he is holed up in an warehouse in Atlas" Qrow said.

"Lets go" Ruby said.

"What are you crazy, we can't just go into that blindly." Winter said.

"Oh, and how would you do it, Ice queen" Qrow said.

"Well, the first thing I would do is check if every one is ready for that level of combat, then I would scout the" Winter said, but was interrupted by Qrow, who was sitting next to her, Started to pretend that he was asleep. "Qrow!" Winter said as she playfully slapped Qrow's shoulders.

"What, what happened, I am sorry, I dosed off a little cause you were so boring!" Qrow said.

"I am not boring" Winter said.

"Yes you are, I can fall asleep by just looking at you cause your are so boring, Just watch" Qrow said as he put his head down and started to snore, but keep one eye open so he can look at Winter.

"Agh, Qrow, sometimes, I just, Agh" Winter said.

"Well if you two are done, bantering, we have to figure out a plan to attack Roman." Weiss said.

"Right, yeah" Qrow said. "It is just that, the Ice Queen over there can be really distracting some times" Qrow said whispering to Ruby and Yang.

"I heard that" Winter said.

The next few hours, every one spent arguing what to do next, although the main people arguing, were Ruby, Yang and Qrow verses Winter, Weiss, and Blake. Team JNPR chipped in, with Jaune asking stupid questions, no one answered, Pyrrha saying "hello again, whenever she was mentioned. Nora had fallen asleep and would wake up at random times and yell the word pancakes, before falling back asleep. Ren just nodded a few times. In the end they decided to wait at Qrow's apartment for three weeks, so that Ruby could recover from getting shot.

* * *

After three weeks, it was time to leave and Winter had left because she was called back by Ironwood. Qrow, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR. Were waiting outside the warehouse for a right time to strike. The time came when the warehouse doors opened to revel Mercury and Emerald leaving, probably to do some dirty work for Roman.

"as soon as they leave we attack" Qrow said.

A minute later they attacked. The fighting was fierce as Team RWBY pushed there way through the warehouse. Team JNPR got caught up outside as they fought the guards outside. Qrow was off somewhere, probably fighting. They were about to reach the end of the warehouse when Yang stopped, and muttered, "oh no, not him. Not him" Blake tracked Yang's eyes to what she was looking at and she was also shocked. Cause At the end of the Warehouse stood Adam, smiling wickedly. "Hello, My love, and it is nice to see you too blonde" He sneaked into the shadows and disappeared.

The fighting continued although Blake, and Yang went after Adam, much to Yang's displeasure. Soon Weiss, and Ruby were all fighting there own little battles, in different places. Ruby seemed about done with her battle when she heard a voice.

"Well, Red, it has been a while, Hasn't it" Roman walked out from behind some oil barrels, swinging his cane. "I got to say I have been expecting you."

"Roman!" Ruby yelled, she shot Crescent rose behind so that it propelled her forward. She began to swing her Scythe over her head.

Roman simply side stepped and as Ruby went passed him he brought cane down hard onto Ruby's back. Ruby went tumbling forward as she fell down.

" That was dumb of you, and really rude as well, I am hurt. Red." Roman said as he brought his cane down again onto Ruby's back as she tried to stand up. The blow forced her back down.

"Wow, I am pretty sure that, that monkey tailed scumbag fought better then you red. What was his name again, Sun, was it." Roman said with a sneer. He moved to hit, Ruby with his cane again, but this time Ruby was ready, she brought one hand up and caught it.

"You can not say his name, I am going to kill you for what you did." Ruby said, as she rammed Roman with her shoulders. Sending Roman tumbling into the oil barrels. As he fell through the oil barrels, one of them opened and drenched all of his legs, the right side of his chest and half of his face.

"You are going to pay for that." Roman said as he got up. He rushed up to Ruby with his cane in a series of fast attacks and since Ruby's weapon was so big and heavy, she did not block all of the attacks, and about three attacks hit her. The first one to her knee, which forced her to kneel down, the second to the stomach which made her bent over, and the final one to the back, which sent Ruby sprawling onto the ground. He walked away and when he was about twenty steps away from Ruby, he pointed his cane and said, "I got to say I am going to miss this red. Na that was a joke, I am not going to miss you, red, see ya"

He pointed his cane to shoot, but when he was about to fire a flash of white zoomed by and steel met steel sending sparks flying as well as moving Roman's cane away just as he fired. The flare zoomed into the oil barrels before exploding. Fire went every where, Weiss was pushed back by the blast. Weiss quickly turned around to see a very horrible sight. Roman was writhing on the ground, screaming in agony, His legs where on fire, and as well as half of his chest and face.

Ruby got up and stumbled over to Crescent Rose, she began to walk to the writhing body on fire that used to be Roman Torchwick. Her eyes filled wit anger. As she got near there, Weiss went between Roman and Ruby and hugged her.

"Weiss, get off, I need to do something" Ruby said.

"Ruby, you don't have to do this, I mean look at this place it is about to collapse we have to go, Weiss the grabbed Ruby's arm and tried pulling her out.

"Weiss, stop" Ruby said as she jerked her arm away from Weiss's weak grip. "I need to do this for sun, I have to"

Weiss grabbed one of Ruby's shoulders and turned her around, and slapped her. "Come on Ruby, think, this is insane if we stay here any longer we'll die as well" The Structure groaned as the wall's started to collapse.

Ruby gave the burning figure of Roman one last time before taking Weiss's hand, "lets go" Ruby said. The white rose couple ran out of the warehouse, hand in hand.

" I will kill you, I will kill everyone you love." Roman said on the ground still writhing in pain.

* * *

 _Three days later._

Ruby woke up, at six o'clock in the morning, and as quietly and stealthy as possible rolled to the side as she tried not to wake up Weiss who was hugging her.

"Don't even think about leaving, Ruby" Weiss said.

"Oh, I wasn't leaving, what no I was just getting my scroll, see" Ruby grabbed her scroll from her nightstand and showed it to Weiss.

"Fine, but you better not leave" Weiss said as she snuggled closer to Ruby.

"Okay" Ruby checked her scroll for the news, and read the latest update.

 _It has been three days, a couple of trained huntsmen and_ _huntress had attacked the hide out where Roman Torchwick was located. Roman Torchwick's body has still not been found. But, by now we are presuming him dead, because if he died in that fire we still would not be able to locate his body._

With that Ruby turned her scroll off and turned around to hug Weiss. Thing's were finally okay.

* * *

 **This is not the end of the story, not even close. Hoped you enjoyed see ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It has been three months since Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Qrow ended Roman's reign of terror. During that time Ozpin saw it fit to let Teams RWBY and JNPR graduate early. Team JNPR managed to buy a house near Atlas. Yang and Blake decided to try and stop the White Fang, and start a new faunus rights group. While Weiss was forced to choose between Ruby and the Schnee Dust Company. She had chosen a life with Ruby and were currently, living in Atlas so that Weiss could officially give up the title of heiress. Qrow and Winter had gone off into a long term hunt.

Ruby was currently walking out of a jewelry store, holding a small bag. As soon as she exited the store she took out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a ruby right in the center of it. The ruby had been carved into a rose, and the silver band appeared to be covered in vines. _I think Weiss is going to love it, I know that Weiss and I have only been dating for three months, but I think we are ready for_ _marriage, I can't imagine a life with out her, I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I hope she feels the same way about me._

It was a short walk from the jewelry store to the hotel Ruby and Weiss were staying at. As soon as Ruby entered the hotel room she said "Weiss, am Home!" Ruby looked in the room and to her surprise she found a short woman with green eyes and long black hair.

"Oh, we don't need room service, I can do it, don't worry." Ruby said. The Woman in black hair only nodded and left. " _she was very familiar, but I don't know who, oh well. I have better things to do."_ Ruby went over to her drawer and put the box that held the ring inside a sock in the sock drawer. Ruby was so focused on hiding the ring as best she could that she did not hear the hotel room open and close, as well as some soft footsteps moving towards Ruby.

"hey, Ruby, what are you doing" Weiss said in a sing song voice, as she put her arms around Ruby.

"Ah!, Weiss you scared me, don't do that!" Ruby snapped. As she quickly stuffed the ring in her pocket.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought you would be happy to see me." Weiss said sadly. Although Weiss did she Ruby stuff something in your pocket, _"huh, that's weird" she thought._

"No, no it is okay, don't be sad. I can't bear it when you are sad." Ruby said.

"can you tell me what is in your pocket. Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Oh, it is nothing, do you want to go have lunch then, since your home early." Ruby said trying to change the subject.

"no, oh come on Ruby, let me see" Weiss said as she tried to grab whatever was in Ruby's pocket.

"NO, Weiss, I said no" Ruby yelled.

Weiss immediately shrank back from Ruby sudden outburst, her smiling face turned into a frown and it looked like she was about to cry. " _I hate myself, Weiss as much as you love Ruby, you need to give her some space" Weiss thought._ Weiss ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

Ruby immediately saw how much damage she had caused Weiss, by her sudden outburst. "Weiss am sorry" she called out. Ruby waited a few seconds. _"Stupid Ruby, you know how Weiss feels about your relationship, she is scared she is going to ruin it, and now she thinks she has great job, Ruby"_ Ruby thought.

 _"_ Weiss, I am going for a walk, I will be back in a few hours." Ruby called out, she desperately hoped that Weiss would run out of the bathroom and tell her to stay, but that never happened. Ruby sighed and left to go for a long walk.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Vacuo._

"Hey" Yang said. As she landed right next to a concentrated Blake. They had been scouting out a possible white fang hideout for a long time.

"Shut up something is happening" Blake said.

As soon as she said that, a loud voice came out, "Get everything moving we move out tonight."

Yang knew that voice anywhere, it was Adam's. "Oh, shit I am not ready for this Blake the last time i fought him I lost my arm, maybe this is a bad idea"

"Yang, I will always be there for you, I love you and i will never leave you." Blake said, as she grabbed Yang's arm and kissed her softly.

"fine let's go" Yang said.

* * *

After a half an hour of intense fighting, Blake and Yang had made it to what appeared to be the leader's room. As they entered Blake and Yang saw two figures, Mercury, and Adam. As soon as they broke down the door, Blake immediately attacked Adam, while Yang attacked Blake. Yang and Mercury fought hard, Mercury using his legs to try to keep Yang at bay, and Yang using her semblance to take as many hits as she broke down Mercury defenses. Yang had just knocked out Mercury, when she heard a scream, and them some whining. Yang turned around to see Adam standing over Blake as Blake tried to crawl away. Right then something inside Yang broke, and she yelled, "Adam!"

"What do you want" Adam yelled back.

"I am going to make you pay." Yang snarled

"AND THAT WENT SO WELL FOR YOU LAST TIME" Adam said in a sarcastic voice.

After that Adam attacked Yang, Adam being aggressive, while Yang was on the defensive looking for the right time to strike. The time came when Adam tried doing an slow over head strike, Yang moved out of the way of his attack and punched Adam 10 times in rapid succession. This sent Adam sprawling but he managed to regain his footing, before running away.

Yang wanted to go after him, but Blake's voice rang out, "Yang, I need help, please Yang"

Yang ran over to Blake, "Blake what is wrong what happened what did he do to you, Kitty cat."

"Yang, I can't feel my legs, I think he severed my spinal column, Yang am scared." Blake said, before passing out.

* * *

Atlas

After a couple of hours, Ruby was walking back to the hotel with her mind made up, she was going to get back to the hotel and explain to Weiss what she was hiding from her. She would propose to Weiss, although not as romantic as she would like.

As soon as she got into the hotel room she knew something was wrong, Weiss was siting on their bed, her head low and her shoulders shaking. In her hands lay an unfamiliar scroll to Ruby.

"How could you, Ruby, How could you" Weiss said as she looked up, her checks were red and puffy, her eyes red and filled with veins.

* * *

 **What did Weiss find that got her this upset, and what is going to happen with Blake, how will Yang react. See ya next time. Please write some reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, this should be an interesting few chapters, hope you enjoy. Please write some reviews.**

* * *

"How could you, Ruby, How could you" Weiss said as she looked up, her checks were red and puffy, her eyes red and filled with veins.

"How could I what, Weiss, Look about this morning, I am so so.." Ruby began.

"I don't care, about that Ruby, I found your scroll so don't play dumb with me." Weiss said.

"What scroll, I have mine right here look." Ruby began as she pulled to pull out her scroll.

"This scroll you dolt, the one you used to contact Roman." Weiss said as she threw the unfamiliar scroll at Ruby.

"What, are you saying that I am the traitor!" Ruby said. Rushed forward to try to hug Weiss and try to show her that it wasn't her. Weiss moved away from Ruby a look of fear in her eyes.

Ruby then felt two sets of hands land on her arms, "Ruby Rose you are under arrest for treason, and associating with a terrorist"

Ruby began to cry as she was dragged away from her hotel room, "Weiss! it wasn't me, Weiss! You have to believe me!"

* * *

 **Vacuo**

"Someone, please help her!" Yang said, as she ran into Vacuo General Hospital, while carrying a wounded Blake in her arms.

"we got her miss, I am going to need you to wait here, We got this don't worry." A woman dressed as a doctor said, while a couple of nurses took Blake away from Yang and began loading, Blake onto a gurney.

Yang spent the next two hours in the waiting room pacing, while wild thought went through her mind. _I can not_ _believe this happened, maybe if I hadn't been so scared of Adam then maybe I could have stopped this from happening. How can I be so selfish. Maybe I don't deserve Blake. No, Blake doesn't deserve me, Maybe getting married is a bad idea._

"Miss. Xiao long. You can see Blake Belladonna now." The doctor words bringing Yang out of a deep thoughts.

"What happened, is she going to be okay, how bad is is. Can you please answer I feel like I am going insane.

"Maybe we should not talk about this, out in the open." The doctor said.

"Fine" Yang said.

The doctor led Yang toward Blake's room, When they entered her room, Yang saw Blake, she had an expression on her face, that seemed like she was in pain.

"How is she, is she in pain." Yang said.

"Yeah, she is, and she will be for a long time after she has woken up." The doctor said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"I don't know how to say this, so I am going to say this bluntly, Miss. Belladonna is permanently paralyzed below the waist." The doctor said.

 _I did this I ruined Blake's career as a huntress._ Yang thought.

"I'll leave you two alone" The doctor said before walking out.

* * *

Atlas, Court 5 days later.

Ruby Rose you have been convicted of Treason, and associating with a terrorist. The jury have made there decision and have convicted you... Guilty.

" _Guilty, but I am innocent. I've been framed"_ Ruby wanted to scream, but when she tried, the words would just get stuck in her throat.

"You have been sentenced to life in prison. Court dismissed." The Judge said.

A couple of policeman came to Ruby's side and started to lead her away.. " _Is she here, please be here, I at least want to talk with her, before I go to prison."_ Ruby thought, as she looked around the court room, _"She is not here, Weiss did not come to my trial."_

* * *

Vacuo general hospital.

Blake woke up, and noticed three things, the first one is that, her back felt like it was on fire, the second is that she couldn't feel her legs, and the third and the one that hurt the most is that Yang was not there. Blake looked around the room and found a letter with her name on it, resting on the table beside her. Blake quickly opened the letter, and began to read it.

 _Hey Blake, you probably wondering why I am not with you, huh. There is no easy way to say this so I am going to say it bluntly. You don't deserve me, Blake, you deserve someone better then me. I got so caught up, with not fighting Adam, that I did not help you in fighting him, and because I didn't help you, you are know paralyzed. That is why, I decided to call of the engagement, I am so sorry. I left so I can make Adam and all his goons pay for what they did to you. Please don't follow me. I love you, Yang._

 _P.S My engagement ring is inside the letter, save it for someone thats better me._

Blake began to cry, as Yang's engagement ring fell out of the envelope as she turned it over. " _I don't care if she thinks she doesn't deserve me, I will find her"_ Blake thought. Blake called for a nurse, and when one finally came, she asked, "How long has it been, since a tall, blonde, with violet eyes left"

"about five days ago, let me get a doctor to check up on you" the nurse said before leaving.

" _I am coming, Yang" Blake thought._

* * *

Ruby had been in prison for about less then 2 hours, before the criminals realized who she was. After that Ruby had fought about a quarter of the inmates there. She was in the middle of getting throughly beaten up by 4 women, since Ruby relied heavily on Crescent rose, when a woman with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a strange tattoo on her left arm, saved Ruby and quickly dispatched the four woman assaulting Ruby.

"Hey, name's Vernal, looked you needed some help." Vernal said. While Ruby picked herself off the ground.

"Hey Vernal, my name is Ruby, thanks for saving me" Ruby said as Vernal started to walk away.

"Don't get used to it, Ruby" Vernal called out.

"Ruby Rose, you have a visitor" a guard called out, when he got near Ruby.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss Schnee" The guard responded, as he led Ruby toward the visitor section.

" _She came!"_ Ruby thought, somehow Ruby had cheered up even though she had been beat up for most of the day.

When Ruby and the guard leading her, arrived to the visitor room, the guard led Ruby to a table in the center of the room, and handcuffed her hands to the table. Al the while he did this Ruby had a big grin on her face. After the guard has finished he stood up and left the room.

"You know what, red it is aaamazing!, what money can buy, no seriously it made this little meeting possible." A voice came out, as he opened the door.

"Roman!" Ruby snarled as she tried to jump at him, only stopped by her restraints.

Roman entered the room, with his bowler hat slightly down so that it covered his face. "Calm down, I only came here to talk." He said as he looked up.

Ruby gasped as she saw Romans face, or more like what was left of Roman's face. The right side of his face was completely normal, but the left side was horribly scarred, although his hair did cover most of it.

"Like what you see, you did cause that you know, you and that white haired bitch" Roman spat out.

Something in Ruby's mind clicked, "it was you, you planted the scroll in my room."

"well, it wasn't me specifically, Neo did most of the work. Remember the maid, that was Neo." Roman said.

" _That is why she looked so_ _familiar"_ Ruby scolded herself for being so stupid. "What do you want, Roman"

"Oh, I just came here to get somethings straight, you are going to stay here, no fighting this charge, no trying to escape. Got it?" Roman said.

"And why would I do that" Ruby responded.

"cause of him" Roman said as he placed down a picture of Jaune talking on his scroll by the window. "Or her" This time Roman placed down a picture of Pyrrha shopping for some lemons, in an outdoor market. "And most of all her." Roman said as he placed down a picture of Weiss sleeping.

"Fine, I'll do it, just don't hurt them." Ruby said her voice breaking.

"There you go, red, I knew you would understand, I got to go, but I am going to leave these here, so they can remind you" Roman said. As he turned to leave.

"I am going to kill you, Roman, not today, probably not tomorrow but some day." Ruby spat out.

"Yeah, good luck with that, red" Roman said, before closing the door, on a crying Ruby.

* * *

 **Okay, that was a really tough chapter to write, I have to saw two things though. First, sorry if these last chapters have been badly written, it is just after this Monday, I am not so sure if I will be able to write in a long time, so I am trying to get as far ahead in the story as possible. Second, if you think that this is the end of the book, it is not I still have at least five more chapters left. Please write some reviews, hoped you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Please write some reviews.**

* * *

It has been a year since Ruby had gone to prison, Yang has been going around Remanent looking for Adam, Blake followed Yang where ever she went but never arrived in time for Yang to still be there. Weiss had gone back to her father and begged him for a job in the SDC, her father had given her a job as a secretary and her father had told her that she will have to earn the title of heiress back.

* * *

 _ **Ruby**_

"Agh" Ruby said as she got punched in the face. Ruby immediately recovered and tried to sweep her attackers legs from under her, the girl jumped just in time, but Ruby was expecting that, she then used the momentum of that foot sweep and quickly redirected her foot so she was doing a round house kick, which hit her attacker in the jaw. This sent the attacker stumbling backward. Ruby continued attacking, overestimating her ability of hand to hand combat. She threw a punch at her attacker, the attacker sidestepped and grabbed Ruby's arm using the momentum of the punch against Ruby, as the attacker pulled Ruby onto her back, while bending her legs, once Ruby hit the attackers back, the attacker popped her knees upward while bending forward. This sent Ruby flying onto the ground as she was thrown off from Vernal's back.

"You did good, almost beat me that time Ruby" Vernal said.

"Yeah, thank you for teaching me, I used to be horrible in hand to hand combat and know I am like ninja" Ruby said as she moved her hands up snd down like she was in a mock fight.

"Yeah, sure" Vernal said chuckling.

About a week of being in prison Ruby had managed to convince Vernal to train her in hand and hand combat. After many months of brutal training, Ruby could rival or even beat Yang in hand to hand.

"Lets try that again" Vernal said as she got into fighting stance.

* * *

 _ **Weiss**_

"This is the Schnee Dust Company, what can I help you with?" Weiss said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Wow Weiss, look at you, being so Professional" Nora responded gleefully.

"NORA!, I told you to stop calling me on this line." Weiss responded.

"Yeah, I know but, I tried calling you on your scroll but you didn't respond." Nora said.

"Fine. What do you want Nora" Weiss said coldly.

"I was just checking if you will be able to come to dinner tomorrow." Nora said.

"Yeah, I think I can" Weiss said.

"Great, see you then. Bye" Nora said, before hanging up.

Weiss looked at her reflection on the blank computer screen. " _Why did she feel this sad, Ruby had betrayed her, yet still she had never felt as lonely as she had felt now"_ Weiss thought. " _Come on, Weiss, your a Schnee, and a Schnee never quits. This is your life now, deal with it!"_ Weiss thought. She sighed, as she looked at what time it is, 9am. "Time to talk to father." Weiss thought, as she put on her best fake smile.

* * *

 _ **Yang and Blake**_

For the first time in a long time Yang felt tired, she had felt tired before, but this time she felt tired both mentally and physically, physically because she had been constantly moving across remanent, tracking Adam down. she was tired mentally because she could never go to sleep, no matter how hard she tried, every single time she closed her eyes she would remember Blake asking Yang for help, while saying she couldn't feel her legs.

Yang was going back to her hotel room, for another night of restless sleep. But, as she opened the door, she immediately sensed that something was wrong. She rushed into her hotel-room, only to be stopped in her tracks with the sight before her. Blake was in her room, she was currently in a wheel chair, with a sad expression on her face, her expression turned into a scowl as soon as she saw Yang rush into her room.

"Yang we have a lot to talk about" Blake said as she crossed her arms.

" _Shit"_ was the only thing that went through Yang's mind.

* * *

 _ **Ruby**_

Ruby was walking back to her cell, when three incredibly muscular woman got between Ruby and her cell block. The one standing in the middle nodded and the guards stationed around them turned around and left.

"Why are you doing this" Ruby asked.

"Roman said who ever can kill the red bitch, we'll get a ticket out of here, as well as two million lien.

"Oh" Ruby said before the three woman rushed her at the same time.

The woman in the middle tried to punch Ruby's head. Ruby easily ducked beneath that punch and did a quick uppercut that hit the girl squarely underneath the jaw. The girl went stumbling back, Ruby noticed the second girl trying to get behind her, Ruby quickly turned around and as she turned around she put out her leg, and swept the second girls legs from underneath her. The girl came crashing down and Ruby proceeded to stomp on her head effectively knocking her out. This left the las and third girl, this girl had been watching Ruby as she had fought the first two, it almost seemed that the third girl had been studying Ruby as she fought.

The third girl pulled out a shiv and rushed Ruby yelling. Ruby managed to dodge the girl's attempt to stab Ruby, but did not see the other girls hand, coming straight at Ruby's throat, her hand shaped like an L. The devastating blow hit, Ruby squarely in her throat. Ruby feel onto her knees and tried desperately to breath, the girl slowly walked toward Ruby.

"Hey!" Vernal screamed out, "Ruby is mine"

"Come and get her" The blonde haired girl responded.

Vernal rushed forward and began fighting the blonde girl. The fighting lasted for three minutes neither of them trying to give the other an advantage. Vernal was able to get the advantage when the girl tried to do a round house kick, and left her back exposed for a fraction of a second, and a fraction of a second was just what Vernal need to win. She quickly took the girls back and put her in a chock hold. After 30 seconds of the blonde girl struggling, she finally went limp. Vernal got up and grabbed the girl's shiv, she slowly walked up to Ruby, Ruby struggled to get up.

"Vernal?" Ruby asked as Vernal reached her. Vernal held out her hand so she could help Ruby up, but as soon as she had helped Ruby up, she stabbed Ruby. Ruby gasped as she felt the shiv stab her, she fell down Vernal falling down on top of her.

"Ruby, listen to me really closely, I stabbed you low and to the right there is no vital organs there your fine, After this an ambulance will come to take you to the hospital, escape then it isn't safe for you here anymore." Vernal whispered into Ruby's ear.

Half an hour later, Ruby was in an ambulance being taken to a nearby hospital in atlas. there was two people in the ambulance a guard and a nurse taken care of her. The nurse was about to inject Ruby with a sleeping agent, so that Ruby could sleep while she bandaged her up.

"I am really sorry, about this." Ruby told the nurse.

"What do you mean" The nurse asked. Ruby then grabbed the nurse's hand that held the syringe, she twisted the nurse's wrist and stabbed the nurse with the syringe, while pushing the fluid in. The guard got up to try and restrain Ruby, but Ruby kicked him with such force that he slammed into the ambulance's door and broke through, falling onto the street. Ruby followed after him, rolling onto the ground to soften the blow. " _Now where exactly am I." Ruby thought._

* * *

 _ **Weiss**_

Weiss entered her father's office, only to find her father waiting for her with a smile. "Hey Weiss, please take a seat"

"I would like to remain standing father." Weiss replied.

"Fine, I have just gotten of a call with another major dust company's CEO, and we both agreed that it was time for his son to meet you."

"Why?" Weiss asked already fearing the answer.

"He is your fiancé, of course" Jacque replied.

"WHAT!" Weiss screamed , as her fears came true.

"Weiss, watch your tone"

"Yes, sorry father, when do I meet him."

"Tomorrow"

"Of course, father"

"You are dismissed"

"thank you, father" Weiss said as she left.

" _no, no, no this can't be."_ Weiss said. " _Maybe I should run away, no, that's stupid, a Schnee never runs." "you almost did with Ruby."_ A small part of her mind said. " _Yeah, but that was before I knew that she worked for Roman."_ Her more rational part of her mind said back. " _You don't know that, she never was able to explain."_ The small part of her mind said. " _You know what I have more important things to do, and besides Ruby is in prison, I can't run away with her, even if I wanted to."_

Weiss then spent the rest of her day, working. She was near her apartment, when she decided to look at her scroll.

 _"Injured Ruby Rose escaped prison, please_ _contact the police if seen." Below that lay a picture of Ruby._

" _Damn, she's so hot, I like how she finally let her hair grow out. Has she gotten more muscular, I think she has. Wait, why am thinking this, you do not want nothing to do with Ruby Rose."_ Weiss told herself.

Weiss opened her apartment door, only to find Ruby laying on her couch, with a badly made bandage on her right side, her face pale. "Hey, Weiss" Ruby said weakly.

Weiss dropped her scroll.

* * *

 **Hey guys** **apologizes again for the grammar mistakes, Hope you have enjoyed. Please write some Reviews because it encourages me a lot to keep writing,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 11. Please write some reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Yang and Blake**_

"Blake, I am so sorry" Yang said.

"Yang, do you know how long I have been looking for you." Blake told Yang angrily.

"I don't know, maybe 3 or 4 months." Yang said.

"A year, a whole year, I have been trying to find you" Blake said, "and you know, what else happened in that year.?"

"What?" Yang asked.

"Ruby went to prison, thats what happened!" Blake screamed at Yang.

"What, why?" Yang asked.

"It appears that Ruby was the traitor, that Emerald told us about." Blake said.

"No, that can't be true, Ruby would never do that, she was framed." Yang said as tears came to her eyes.

"And you what you did, you left her alone, when she most needed you, Yang, because of what, revenge?"

"I left because I thought that you would hate me." Yang then broke down into sobs and curled up into a ball on the ground.

Blake wheeled herself over to Yang and rested one hand above her shoulder. "Yang I could never hate you, and if anything I don't deserve you, not the other way around. At the beginning of this relationship I was cold and scared, and I was always looking for a reason for me to break up with you, but you never gave me one Yang. Yang, you are the most perfect girl I have ever met."

Yang looked up, "You really think so"

"I know so" Blake responded.

It was then that Yang couldn't hold it anymore she grabbed Blake, and began to carry her in a bridal carry, and kissed Blake softly in the lips. She began to walk toward the bed, and laid Blake down beneath the covers before getting in herself. "hold me?" She asked Blake.

"Of course, Yang, and I believe this belongs to you." Blake said. As she pulled out from her pocket, Yang's engagement ring, and slowly put it on her partners finger.

* * *

 _ **Ruby and Weiss**_

"Hey, Weiss" Ruby said weakly.

Weiss dropped her scroll. "R-Ruby?" she asked.

"Yeah, listen Weiss it wasn't me, I had never seen that scroll before you should me. It was Neo she disguised her self as one of the maids and planted that in my room. Also Roman is alive by the way, and we have to get out of her as quick as we can."

So many emotions went through Weiss's heart that it felt like it might explode, Fear, anger, Hope, happiness. _"Can I trust her, can I really trust Ruby, again?"_ Weiss thought _. "Yes, I can. I have know Ruby for three years."_

"Ruby, you don't have to explain any longer I believe you, Don't worry." Weiss said. Ruby saw a red dot appear on Weiss's chest slowly moving upwards toward her head.

"Weiss watch out" Ruby screamed as she tackled Weiss to the ground just as a bullet when zooming past where Weiss had been.

" _I was right Ruby has gotten more musclier, and taller too, Oh my god, Ruby's strong arms around me feels amazing, Weiss get a grip on yourself. Even if Ruby did still like you, she doesn't deserve someone like you, who, at the time that she needed you the most, you accused her, instead of listening to her. She probably never even likes you any more"_ Weiss thought.

"Weiss, we have to go." Ruby said.

"okay" Weiss said in a dreamy voice. As she felt Ruby's strong hands roam her body looking for any kinds of wounds Weiss may have gotten. _"Damn it, WOMAN!, get a grip on yourself."_

"Weiss, you okay, do you have a car." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Ruby, I am fine, I have a scooter." Weiss said, as she reached her hand into her pocket, and brought out the keys.

"You are truly amazing" Ruby said jokingly. Ruby proceeded to kiss Weiss on the check, before grabbing the keys and grabbing her hand.

" _She kissed me, Ruby kissed me." Weiss thought. "You know what I give up, you can act like a lovesick puppy if you want." Weiss Rational part of her mind said._

Ruby dragged Weiss out of the apartment, only to find at least 5 men, sneaking there way towards Weiss's apartment. Ruby pushed Weiss back inside saying, "Stay away from the windows, I got this."

"But, Ruby, you don't have Crescent Rose with you, how are you going to take out so many." Weiss asked.

Ruby just flashed her a grin and closed the door, leaving Weiss alone in her apartment. " _How could this be happening, I thought I was over her" Weiss_ thought. Grunting could be heard outside her apartment. _"I hope she is okay"_

Loud noises could be heard from outside Weiss's apartment, after a minute the noises stopped. Weiss could hear footsteps walking toward her apartment, she readied herself for a fight. The door opened and Ruby stepped into the room, grinning, she appeared to be out of breath, but other then that she looked fine.

"How did you do that" Weiss asked.

"Prison teaches you a lot of things. Come on" Ruby said.

* * *

After an hour scooter drive, Ruby and Weiss finally about to reach JNPR house. Ruby was driving and Weiss was behind Ruby her arms wrapped around Ruby's waist. " _Does Ruby have abs. I think she does. They feel so strong, and her back muscles too."_ Weiss thought, as she put her head onto Ruby's back. " _I can hear Ruby's heartbeat, it is so steady, yet strong, I have not realized how much I missed it until now."_ Weiss thought. Weiss snuggled closer to Ruby.

Ruby had been trying to keep her mind off the girl behind her, but somehow Weiss always returned to her mind. As soon as Weiss snuggled closer to Ruby, Ruby had a mental crisis in her mind. _"Did Weiss just snuggle_ _closer to me, she did, and is she also hugging me a little tighter then normal?" Ruby thought._

A minute later Ruby had parked Weiss's scooter by team JNPR's drive way. It was 8pm when they had arrived, and Ruby being there surprised JNPR greatly, but they still welcomed her warmly. After about an hour of catching up, Ruby and Weiss decided that it was time to sleep and they both went to the guest bedroom. As soon as they entered, they noticed that there was only one bed.

"Weiss, you should sleep on the bed, I can sleep on the floor" Ruby said.

"No, you just came back from prison, the beds there must be horrible, you should sleep on the bed." Weiss responded.

The argued about who should sleep on the bed, until Weiss decided to compromise, "how about we both sleep on the bed, it is not like we shared a bed before." Weiss said. "I take this side of the bed, while you take that side, Okay?" Weiss asked.

"Sure" Ruby said, tired of arguing.

Ruby took the left side of the bed, while Weiss took the right. Soon they had both fallen asleep. It was around 5am, when Weiss began to wake up. She unconsciously snuggled closer to the girl hugging her, Weiss inhaled deeply through her nose, _"Ah, smells like Roses." Weiss thought._ Ruby had also begun to wake up around that time, and felt someone snuggled into her, Ruby also realized that her chin was resting on top someones head. Ruby inhaled deeply, _"MMM smells like vanilla." Ruby_ thought. Ruby and Weiss both opened there eyes at the same time, it took both of them a couple of seconds before the realized that they both were in each others arms.

"Gah!" They both said as both of them jumped of the bed. Then they both started to apologize profusely to one another. Ruby told Weiss that she was going to work out outside. Weiss said that she was going to shower, and get ready for the day.

After an hour, Weiss was showered, and dressed, in Pyrrha's clothes, and had also put her clothes to wash. " _I wonder what Ruby is doing"_ Weiss thought as she walked outside. The sight before her eyes, made her jaw drop. Ruby doing pull ups rapidly, she did about thirty in a row before dropping down and doing at least 100 pushups, but they weren't just any regular push ups, because every time she pushed up, she pushed her self off in to the air for a little bit, just enough to clap her hands before doing another just like the one before. After that Ruby had gone up to a flagpole nearby and had grabbed it with both hands, she lifted herself up only using arm and core strength, Ruby was now parallel to the ground and perpendicular to the flag pole. Her arms and back muscles flexed and quivered under the strain of holding that position, but Ruby was able to hold it for a full minute and a half, before going back to the ground. Ruby grabbed a towel and wiped her face, she walked back inside the house, and as she passed by an frozen with shock Weiss, she said "Liked what you saw" before entering the house to have a shower.

This brought Weiss back from to reality, and thought " _Okay it is official I still have feelings for Ruby"_ Weiss thought.

* * *

 **Hey, hoped you enjoyed, please write some reviews cause they really encourage me to keep on writhing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, this should be an interesting chapter, hope you, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Yang and Blake**_

"You know I am going to kill Weiss as soon as we get back, right,?" Yang said half joking and half serious. "even if I wasn't there, Weiss should have, but what did she do she left Ruby alone."

"Yeah, I know" Blake responded.

"Well then let's get going." Yang said. They were standing in the middle of the street, and Yang had just pulled bumblebee up, she had attached a trailer to her bike so she could place Blake's wheelchair on it, as they traveled back to Vale. Yang picked Blake up from the wheel chair and gently placed her onto the bike. Yang then moved the Wheelchair to the back of the trailer, and securely fastened it so it would not fall.

Yang then got onto the bike and Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's waist. For the first time in a long time, Yang felt refreshed. " _Oh, she getting it now" Yang thought._

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY, five days later.**_

Weiss felt like she was about to explode with emotions, she wanted to be with Ruby, but she was scared that Ruby would reject her if she opened up to her. So she kept her feeling secret and would look at Ruby from the corner of her eye as much as possible, when she wasn't with her.

Ruby, on the other hand desperately, wanted to tell Weiss that she wanted to tell her, that whenever Weiss smiled at her, her breath would get caught in her throat, and whenever Weiss hugged her, or even touched her in any form, she could swear her heart would skip a beat. Ruby was hopelessly in love with Weiss, but Ruby decided to keep these feelings secret because Roman was still out there, and had promised her that if she were to escape she would kill her. Ruby knew that if she started a relationship with Weiss again, she would get consumed into the relationship, and normally she would be completely fine with that, but now it would be a distraction, and Ruby needed to be in her A game if she would be able to defeat Roman.

* * *

Nora had taken the privilege to return Ruby's personal belongs back to her a day after she had arrived back to her house. Nora and Ren had gotten Ruby's personal belongings from the police station two days after Ruby had gone to prison. This meant Ruby had gotten back, Crescent Rose, and the ring she had gotten for Weiss so long ago. Nora seeing that Ruby was overjoyed to have Crescent Rose back offered maybe she should try it out, in a friendly tournament.

Everyone loved the idea and so the tournament was set up. In the first round, there was three separate fights, Weiss vs Pyrrha, Pyrrha won just barely. Ren vs Nora was the second fight, Nora won by using brute force, and lastly Ruby vs Jaune. Which was the fight currently happing right now.

The fight only lasted about thirty seconds, since Ruby who had gotten a lot stronger in prison, could move her Scythe at least ten times faster then she could have back before the prison. This meant that she easily broke Jaune's guard, and delivered three well placed strikes to his chest, this sent Jaune flying into a tree.

"Jaune, I am so sorry! I didn't know I could hit that hard!" Ruby said as she rushed over to Jaune.

"It is fine." Jaune said as he tried to stand up. Ruby helped Jaune prop himself up, and helped him walk out of the forest clearing. Next Pyrrha and Nora fought, and after a few minutes of intense fighting, Pyrrha was able to come out victorious. They took a short break after that and then it would be time for the championship fight. Pyrrha vs Ruby.

"Fight!" Nora screamed.

Ruby immediately shot Crescent Rose behind her and propelled her self toward Pyrrha. Ruby Swung her scythe so fast that Pyrrha was barely able to block her attack with her shield, But already another strike was coming towards Pyrrha, this time Pyrrha used her semblance to move Ruby's strike away. This happened multiple times before Ruby annoyed. Ruby threw her scythe at Pyrrha; Pyrrha easily moved Ruby's scythe away with her semblance. What she didn't realize is that, that was a distraction, and the real attack was when Ruby used her semblance to move inside Pyrrha's guard and deliver a punch to the face. This sent Pyrrha stumbling backward, Ruby got into her hand to hand combat stance and waited for Pyrrha to regain her bearings. Once Pyrrha Regained her bearings, Pyrrha dropped her weapons as well. Ruby charged at Pyrrha and tried to do a swinging foot sweep. Pyrrha easily jumped over the attack and ducked under Ruby's round house kick that came immediately after the sweep.

"Wow Ruby, who taught you that?" Pyrrha said.

"A friend from prison." Ruby said simply. Before being attacked by Pyrrha. The fighting continued for three minutes, before Ruby got the upper hand with a punch to Pyrrha's face, Ruby immediately followed up by grabbing Pyrrha's head and bring it down on her knee, as she brought her knee. Pyrrha stumbled backwards, Ruby then kicked Pyrrha in the chest, sending Pyrrha tumbling into the ground. Pyrrha immediately got up and tried to punch Ruby's head. Ruby sidestepped while grabbing Pyrrha's arm. She pulled Pyrrha onto her back while bending her knees. As soon as Pyrrha was securely attached to her back, Ruby popped her knees up while bending her back, sending Pyrrha flying into the ground.

Every one was silent for about a minute before anyone said anything.

"Wow Ruby, maybe we should all go to prison for a year" Jaune joked.

Everyone laughed. Right then a motorcycle could be heard pulling up to JNPR's house.

"Ruby, stay here" Weiss said.

"got it." Ruby said, as she wondered who could it be.

Yang was getting of her bike when she saw Weiss walking toward her. "Ruby it is fine it is just Yang" Weiss said.

Yang was too angry, to hear what Weiss said, as soon as she got close to Weiss, she punched her hard. Weiss yelped as she stumbled back. Yang raised her fist, as to punch Weiss again. Weiss raised her hands to protect her from the incoming blow, but there was a flash of red, and Ruby appeared and caught Yang's punch before it could hurt Weiss.

"Yang calm down, I don't want to fight you." Ruby said.

Yang was so filled with rage that she did not notice that it was Ruby who had stopped her punch.

"I know that Ruby was not the traitor, for all we know, the traitor could be Weiss, they were sharing a room after all." Yang yelled, as she tried to pull her arm out of Ruby's grip, She couldn't.

"Look I don't who you are but if you don't let go of my hand, I will fight you" Yang snarled.

Ruby kept her grip on Yang's hand, and was about to say something when Yang brought her other hand and punched Ruby in the face. Ruby punched back and the sisters started to fight, Yang using brute force and punching wildly. Ruby, who was more calm tried to reason with Yang, "Yang it is me Ruby." Ruby said.

Yang was so mad that her eyes where literary on fire, "You are not Ruby." She said. As she punched Ruby again in the face.

"Yang, trust me you don't want to do this." Ruby said.

Yang tried to punch Ruby again, but this time she was ready, Ruby sidestepped and grabbed Yang's arm, and put it in a position, that if Yang kept struggling she would break her arm.

"You're dead" Yang said as she exploded, sending Ruby Flying into a tree.

"STOP, just stop" Ren said. "I am the traitor"

"What no that impossible" Nora said her face falling.

"No it is true" Ren said as he reached into his pockets, and pulled out a scroll exactly like the one Weiss had found.

"Why, Ren?" Nora said, her voice breaking, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Because Roman told me that he has my mother" Ren said.

* * *

 **Ren is the traitor, huh. How is Yang going to respond? Was Roman lying?**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please write some reviews cause it really encourages me to continue writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What!" Yang said. "I trusted you." She rushed to Ren and was abut to punch him, when again there was a flash of Red and the air was filled with rose petals.

Ruby appeared between Yang and Ren her head hung low. "Yang, it is me, Ruby please don't do something you are going to regret later, please!" Ruby pleaded, she raised her head and looked at Yang with tears in her eyes.

All at once, Yang's anger subsided, and she looked at Ruby. "Ruby? Is that you."

"Yeah, Yang it's me" Ruby said.

"I am so sorry, Ruby" Yang said as she hugged Ruby. She began to break into sobs.

"It is okay, it's okay." Ruby said as she hugged Ruby back.

"I thought you were in prison?" Yang asked.

"Well that is a long story, I'll tell you later." Ruby said. "Now Ren tell me everything you know."

* * *

It was about midnight, when Ren recounted her story of how Roman had blackmailed him.

"So let me get this straight, tomorrow you are suppose to meet Roman so he can give you back your mom." Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I am so sorry, Nora." Ren said, his eyes full of tears,

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Ruby." Nora said coldly.

"Ruby, am-am" Ren began.

"Don't worry about it. I understand why you did that." Ruby said warmly.

" _Oh my god, how can Ruby be so_ _forgiving, if it was me I would have killed Ren already." Weiss thought. "Well that is the difference between you and Ruby, Wait! If Ruby forgave Ren so easily could it be that she forgave me too"_ Weiss was then filled with new hope for renewing her relationship with Ruby, as she looked at Ruby.

"What are we going to do, Ruby?" Blake asked. As she ran her fingers through Yang's hair, Yang had moved Blake so that she could sit with them. Yang had then promptly sat down on Blake's lap.

"We rig Ren up with a wire, and we meet Roman tomorrow night" Ruby declared.

"Okay" Everyone said, as they got up and slowly walked to the house. Yang carrying Blake to the living room.

"Nora can we talk for a bit?" Ren asked.

"I have nothing to talk to you about, Ren!" Nora said coldly. She turned around and walked inside the house.

* * *

 _ **Atlas docks, the next night.**_

Ruby and Nora were laying down on top of a warehouse overlooking the meet zone. Weiss was placed on the building next to Ruby, and everyone else was scattered around the docks as well, Except Ren. Ren was in the middle of the docks waiting for Roman.

Suddenly the engine of an airship could be heard from far away, Ruby alerted everyone, "Okay guys, this is it remember the plan." After a few seconds an airship could be seen and after a minute the airship had landed on the docks.

"Well hello Ren, how have you been." Roman said mockingly.

"Why did you frame Ruby." Ren asked.

"Why did I frame Ruby, well maybe it is because I hate her, as well as someone very rich in Atlas, wanted her in prison.

 _"What!, Who would want her in prison." Ruby thought._

"Who" Ren asked.

"Look at who is getting nosey, you came here for you mother, sooo, bring her out" Roman told his goons. A very musclier man went inside the airship and came back, carrying an oil barrel.

Nora gasped. "Oh no" Ruby heard her whisper.

"Open it." Roman said with a sneer.

The man opened it and showed the contents to Ren. Inside was what appeared to be what was left of a woman, she was burned horribly.

Ren knew it was his mother he did not know how exactly, but he felt it inside his bones. "Why Did you do this?" Ren chocked out. As he fell on his knees.

"Let me make this clear I said no telling any one about this, and what did you do. You told you freaking friends. Now you have paid the price." Roman said. "Oh! And red before you shoot me I just want to point something out" he rolled up his sleeve to show that something was strapped onto his wrist. "You see this, well this is a dead man's trigger kill me and we all blow up, yeah just so you know I took the liberty to rig this whole place up with explosives so I would be careful if I were you."

"Now that is my cue to leave, see you later." Roman said as he got on the airship.

As soon as he left, Nora got up and ran toward Ren and hugged him trying to console him.

Weiss had been shocked by this whole thing, and she made up her mind. " _I am going to tell Ruby my felling, consequences be damned. This had made me think that life is short, and I want to spend the rest of my life where I belong, with Ruby."_

* * *

4 hours later.

Ruby and Weiss where both laying down on opposite sides of the bed. The plan was that early next morning the Atlas police department would receive an anonymous call, telling them where they could find evidence of Ruby being framed. After that Ruby would be free.

"Ruby, can I talk to you about something" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, sure Weiss what do you want to talk about." Ruby said as she turned over so she can see Weiss.

"Well Ruby, all of this got me thinking that life is what you make of it, and I can not live in life that does not have anything to do with you. I guess what I am trying to say is that after seeing you again, I realized that I still have feelings for you" Weiss said nervously. There was a dead silence after she had finished speaking.

A thousand things went through Ruby's mind. Until she decided that she loved Weiss and that, being in a relationship with her is not going to distract her, it was going to make her stronger. Ruby lunged at Weiss and began to passionately kiss her. Weiss moaned into the kiss, as her mind went blank with pleasure. " _Ruby is kissing me, she still has feelings for me." Weiss thought._

After what felt like an eternity, Ruby pulled away and knew exactly what to do. She got up from bed ruffled through the drawer where she had hidden the engagement ring. She pulled it out and began to talk to Weiss. "Weiss, you have no idea how I missed you when I was in prison, and I was always worried that you would be over me, if I ever get out. But, know I know exactly what to do so Weiss" Ruby got on one knee as she opened the box and held it out to Weiss. "Weiss Schnee, will you marry me."

Weiss immediately began to cry tears of joy, and managed to choke out. "Yes, of course I'll marry you Ruby"

Ruby got up with a grin and gently slipped the ring into Weiss's finger. Weiss then grabbed Ruby by the collar and began to make out with her. The rest of the night was filled with soft moans of pleasure, and sighs as the white rose couple renewed their love.

* * *

 **Yay, Ruby and Weiss are back together, this is probably the last chapter I will be able to post for a long time, so I thought I would end it with a good note. Also who could be the rich person of atlas that Roman referred to? Please write some reviews cause it really encourages me to keep writing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but I was about to go to sleep early today, but I got a great idea fo the next chapter so I went and began to write, and before I knew it I finished the chapter. So here you go.**

* * *

Three days after Ruby had proposed to Weiss.

"Good morning Mrs. Rose" Ruby told to a awaking Weiss. Weiss blushed.

"Good morning to you to, Mrs. Schnee" Weiss responded. "we'll since we are both awake, should we get up"

"Nope, not yet." Ruby said.

"Well, what do you want to do then Mrs. Schnee" Weiss said. For some reason Weiss loved calling Ruby that, every time she said that she would get butterflies in her stomach and her heart would skip a beat.

"We'll I was hoping that we could cuddle for a while." Ruby asked.

"I was hoping you would say that." Weiss said.

Ruby hugged Weiss from behind and began to softly kiss Weiss's neck. Weiss moaned softly as she felt Ruby soft, yet strong lips on the back of her neck.

"Ruby" Weiss said.

"mmm" Ruby said not stopping kissing Weiss's neck.

"I have to tell you something, Ruby before I meet you, I was alone, my mother, and father never loved me. They only saw me as an investment, and I thought what they did for me was love, but I was wrong. Ruby you should me what love meant, you taught me to love. When I am with you I feel warmth, I feel like I can take on the world. People say that your life starts as soon as you are born, but for me my actual life started when I met you."

"Why are you telling me this Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I am telling you this because I wanted to say that I am so sorry for not believing you, when you where framed. If I listened to you, maybe you would not have went to Prison" Weiss started again.

" Weiss Rose, I will not hear you talk about this ever again do you hear?" Ruby said.

"Okay." Weiss said turning around so she can face Ruby, she rested her face on the crook of Ruby's neck.

"Besides if I didn't go to prison I would have never gotten these abs you love so much." Ruby said smugly.

"What, no! I don't love them that much" Weiss said.

"Oh, come on, Weiss I saw how you were looking at them whenever I work out, and thats not what I saw last night. " Ruby said, in a sing song voice.

"Weiss snuggled her head closer to the crook of Ruby's neck as a means to hide her gigantic blush she had on her face. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each others presence as well as the feeling of having each other in their arms.

* * *

 _ **Later that day.**_

Ruby and Weiss were walking down a street in Atlas, Ruby had begged Weiss to let her go to the weapon shop so she can make some slight modifications to Crescent Rose. Sometimes Weiss felt a jealous of Ruby's weapon, since Ruby would take care of her weapon every time she could. Weiss wanted Ruby to take care of her in the same way, she wanted Ruby to hug her and talk to her softly, every time she could. Weiss knew that it was a very stupid thing to feel, she was literally jealous of an inanimate object, but that did not stop her from feeling it. After Ruby had bought her parts for her weapon, she strolled out of the weapon shop with Weiss holding her hand.

"Ruby, now that we have bought your weapon parts, would you like to have lunch with me." Weiss asked.

"Weiss, I would love to have lunch with you, I really would, but I really want to fix Crescent Rose. So could we do it later?" Ruby said innocently.

"Okay, sure" Weiss said, as she felt another pang of jealousy go threw her.

Weiss and Ruby had reached the house where everyone was staying at, and as soon as Ruby had arrived she ran to her room, she grabbed Crescent Rose and came down to the weapon shop, were Team JNPR kept their weapons ready for combat. As Ruby ran passed Weiss so that she can get into the weapons room. Weiss again felt jealously course through her body. " _Damn it Weiss, it is just a weapon!, why are you feeling so_ _jealous"_ Weiss thought.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day, that Weiss Schnee would be jealous, but I would never even think to imagine that she would be jealous of someones weapon" Yang said, as she walked in the room.

"I am not Jealous, Yang" Weiss said.

"Oh come on, it is written all over her face." Yang said as she began to chuckle.

"Fine. Yes, I am jealous of Ruby's weapon." Weiss said as a blush crept to her cheeks.

Yang doubled over laughing, "I knew you were jealous, but would never have thought that you would actually confirm it."

"Ugh, shut up, Yang!" Weiss said.

"Sorry, it is just so cute!" Yang said as she rushed to her future sister-in-law, and hugged her.

"Get off me you, brute!" Weiss shrieked. She tried pushing Yang off of her but Yang didn't budge.

After a few more seconds of Yang hugging Weiss, Yang finally let Weiss go. "You should tell her, you know?" Yang said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know, out if I do Ruby will beat herself up about it and I do not want that." Weiss said.

"okay, suit yourself" Yang said, as she walked away.

* * *

A few hours later.

Ruby had just finished fixing Crescent Rose, and she had just come out of the weapon's room, only to find Weiss waiting for her.

"Hey Ruby, do you want to go have dinner with me" Weiss asked hopefully/

"Weiss, I would love to, but I am kind of tired. I promise you, that we will go tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Okay, Ruby, you know what never mind" Weiss said.

"Weiss, what were you going to tell me." Ruby asked.

"It is nothing, Ruby" Weiss said as she sweetly kissed Ruby on the lips.

"Weiss I know when you are trying to distract me, What is it, you know you can tell me. Right?" Ruby said.

"Fine, Ruby I am jealous." Weiss said.

"What are you jealous at" Ruby asked.

"Your weapon, you spent the whole day fixing it. I just wish, I just wish you would pay more attention to me." Weiss said. As she hung her head low in shame.

"Oh" Ruby said.

"I know it is stupid." Weiss started.

"No, no it is not stupid, you're right, I should pay attention to you more." Ruby said.

"Really." Weiss said.

"Yeah it is not stupid." Ruby said, "You know what. What do you say we get out of here, so we can have a romantic dinner somewhere?" Ruby asked.

"But didn't you just say that you were tired." Weiss said.

"I am a little tired, but I can push through it, if it means that I can spend some time with you alone." Ruby said.

"You sure?" Weiss asked.

"Yep" Ruby responded.

Weiss moved to kiss Ruby, thinking " _I love this girl."_

There lips were just about to meet, when Nora burst into the room, yelling "Ren gone! He's gone, and I think he is going after Roman alone!"

* * *

 **Hey hope you enjoyed, please write some reviews. It actually really encourages me to keep writing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. My college classes are a lot lighter then I imagined, so I will be able to update at least twice a week. But, no** **promises. Here is chapter 15, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" Ruby asked. "We have been looking everywhere."

"I don't know, Ruby, I don't know." Weiss responded. Weiss and Ruby had gone off to look for Ren, they had looked all night and the sun was just peeking through the horizon.

"Ruby, you look tired, are you sure you want to continue looking?" Weiss asked, as she looked at Ruby. Ruby was walking very slowly, and she had eye bags underneath her eyes.

"Yeah, I am fine, it is nothing a good coffee can't fix." Ruby said.

"Yeah, lets go try to find a cafe somewhere around here." Weiss said.

It was another 20 minutes before Weiss and Ruby were able to find a cafe that was open. Ruby held the door open for Weiss as they both walked in.

"Ruby, go find us a seat, I will get you some coffee." Weiss said.

"Okay" Ruby said cheerfully.

Weiss returned to Ruby with a black coffee for herself, and a coffee with cream and five sugars for Ruby. Ruby took a sip of her coffee and gagged.

"Agh, why is it so sweet." Ruby said.

"I thought you liked cream and five sugars, I should have asked I am sorry, Ruby." Weiss said sadly.

"No, no it is fine, it just surprised me that all." Ruby said. "There wasn't any cream or sugar in the prison so I guess I kinda got used to black coffee" Ruby tried taking another swig of her coffee, but she clearly made a disgusted face, before managing to fix her face into her normal grin.

"Ruby, are you sure you want that coffee?" Weiss said. "I could give you some of mine?"

"But isn't that an indirect kiss?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, come on Ruby we have done more then regular kissing now, this shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said. Handing Ruby the cup.

"Okay" Ruby said, as she grabbed Weiss's cup and took a small sip, before sighing. "Thanks"

"no problem" Weiss said as she took a swig for herself. Then handing the cup back to Ruby. They kept trading off the cup of coffee between them and before long, There wasn't any coffee left.

"So Ruby should we go, or we could rest for a little while and talk about our wedding." Weiss asked.

"Sure, lets talk about that." Ruby said.

"So who is going to be your maid of honor" Weiss asked. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard from far away, Weiss and Ruby turned there heads to a window in the cafe in time to see a huge fire ball erupt into the air.

"Ren?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, probably" Weiss said, she was a little sad that she was not able to talk to Ruby about their wedding, but she could not think about that now she had more important things to do.

Ruby and Weiss ran out of the cafe, weapons in hand, Ruby had already gotten out her scroll and was currently calling every one else.

"Hey, did you see th" Ruby began.

"yeah, already on our way" Jaune said. He was with Pyrrha and Nora.

"me to, although I have to drop Blake off at the house quickly so leave some fun for me" Yang said.

Ruby hanged up her scroll and continued running.

* * *

By the time Weiss had got up with Ruby, who was running much faster then she ever thought possible even with Ruby's semblance, Ruby was already in the mist of fighting what appeared to be a mix of thugs, and White Fang members with Ren. Weiss joined the fight as well and yelled at Ren, "Why are we fighting here, what is so important?"

"This is where Neo and Mercury are, and if we want to find out where Roman is we are going to have to question them." Ren yelled back.

 _"what does Ren mean by question them, is he going to torture them. Who cares if anyone_ _deserves to be tortured it is them... Right?" Weiss thought._

Soon everyone was fighting, and Ren and Ruby had gone ahead.

"Oh hello, Ruby it is nice to see, you old friend." Mercury said with a sneer.

"Ren go ahead I'll deal with this idiot right here." Ruby said.

"Okay" Ren said not stopping.

"Hey did you just call me an idiot, that my be true but that did hurt my feelings." Mercury said.

"Oh, shut up" Ruby said as she attacked Mercury with an overhead strike with her scythe. They continued fighting, until Mercury managed to kick Crescent Rose from her hands.

"Oops, what are you going to do now" Mercury said.

Ruby punched Mercury hard on the face, making him stagger back. "oh, wow, prison did wonders for you." Mercury tried doing a round house kick, but Ruby ducked under the kick, and did a foot sweep that took out the only leg that Mercury was standing on. Mercury fell down hard.

"yeah, prison did help me a lot" Ruby said as she grabbed Crescent Rose from the ground, as Mercury stood up.

"Oh ho ho. You are going to pay for that" Mercury said angrily.

"You are welcome to try." Ruby responded.

* * *

A few hours later, Mercury and Neo were tightly tied to some chairs, and they had blindfolds on. Ren splashed some water on there face waking them both up.

"Know you are going to tell us exactly where Roman Torchwick is" Ren said.

"In your dreams." Mercury spat out. Neo looked away with a defiant look on her face.

"Great, now lets get started." Ren said as he grabbed a car battery with two jumper cables attached to it.

Screams could be heard for hours as Ren "questioned" Mercury and Neo.

"Ruby, I think we should stop Ren, this is getting out of hand." Weiss said as she winced from hearing Mercury scream in more agony then she thought possible.

"Weiss, I know that what we are doing might be a little" Ruby said.

"Horrible, inhuman, unethical." Weiss tried.

"Unusual." Ruby finished. "Weiss, you know that they are not going to tell us where Roman is, without any encouragement."

"And this is the encouragement, you were referring to!" Weiss screamed. "Ruby, let me try, I can convince them."

"Fine" Ruby disappeared into the room and both her and Ren came out a few seconds later. Ren went over to the sink and his hands appeared to be stained with what appeared to be blood, he began washing his hands.

Weiss walked in the room to find a very horrible sight, Mercury was still attached to the chair, but one of his eyes was swollen shut, and he had multiple deep cuts around his chest, one of his fingers was crooked, and he had scorch markers on his chest as well.

"Mercury, you look like shit." Weiss said.

"I've been through worse." Mercury said in a raspy voice.

"Stop doing this to yourself Mercury" Weiss said in a sympathetic voice. "Just tell us where Roman is"

"Go the hell." Mercury said.

"Just tell us. Ren is not going to stop until you tell him or he kills you." Weiss said.

"I am no snitch." Mercury said.

"Please Mercury" Weiss asked. Getting close to Mercury's face.

Mercury spat at her face, but since Ren had punched him multiple times in the face, the saliva was mixed with blood. "As I said before go. to. hell"

Weiss walked away as she wiped the spit off of her face, she began to cry, she had tried to save Mercury from a horrible death, but he had out right refused her help. For the first time in a long time Weiss had felt powerless, truly power less, and that made her sick to her stomach.

Weiss walked out of them room, to find Ren waiting for her. "Any luck."

"no, yo-you can continue" Weiss said her voice breaking.

"Okay" Ren said, as he walked back in the torture room.

Weiss ran to Ruby arms, almost tackling Ruby to the ground. "Whoa, Weiss are you okay? What happened?"

"No, can you hold me" was Weiss's only response as she drove her head into the crook of Ruby's neck.

"Wow, this has really done a number on you" Ruby said a little worriedly.

Weiss started to cry into Ruby's neck. Ruby picked Weiss up and brought her to their room, so that Ruby could take care of her properly, by cuddling her and whispering sweet words of comfort. " _Roman could wait, right now I need to take care of a crying Weiss, and that kind of Weiss, Ruby could never have."_ Ruby thought as she shut the door to her room with her leg, because her arms were already occupied by carrying a crying Weiss, bridal style.

* * *

 **Ren took his mothers death kinda hard, huh? Hope you enjoyed, please write some reviews it really helps me to keep writing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 16.**

* * *

"Ruby, why do you agree with Ren?" Weiss asked as she lay in Ruby's arms.

"Well, I know Roman and I have realized that the only way that we can defeat him, is if we get down and dirty. Fight fire with fire." Ruby said.

"I don't think that you are correct Ruby. The if we start doing this we will become just as bad as Roman." Weiss said.

"Weiss, sometimes we do bad things for the right reasons. That does not mean that we are just as bad as Roman" Ruby responded.

"Ruby, are you serious." Weiss responded.

"Weiss, Mercury will never give Roman up and you know that." Ruby said. "I think that what we are doing to Mercury is not right, but it is also not wrong, it is in the little gray area between the two."

"How can you say such a thing. The Ruby that I knew in Beacon would never say such a thing" Weiss said worriedly.

"We'll maybe I am not the same Ruby you met at Beacon." Ruby said. As she removed her arms around Weiss and sat by the edge of the bed.

"What are you talking about, Ruby. Of course you are." Weiss said.

"No, I am not" Ruby said as she tightly griped the covers of the bed. "Weiss, I went to prison for a year, and I know that I joke about it a lot but it was not all dandelions and daisies all the time, you know. I had to survive in a prison where everyone wanted to rape me, or want me dead. I could never have a good night sleep for most of my time there. The only time that I got a good night sleep, was after a guard assaulted me, I defended myself and because I did I was sent to solitary for three weeks! and it was only then that I finally got a goodnight sleep. And you want to know, how I got so good in hand to hand combat, so fast. Normally it takes people years of training, to get where I am, right now. We'll I had to go through hours of brutal training every day. Every day was a beating. A part of the Ruby, that you once knew died in that prison."Ruby sighed before starting again. "Weiss, I went to a place where nobody was my friend, and everyone wanted to do something bad to me. You have no idea what I went through"

"Ruby, I know what you went through, when I was still in Schnee manor, everyone just wanted something for me. My parent never saw me as their daughter, they saw me as the future of the company, I was never anything special to them. The servants only got close to me to see if my parents would give them a raise, and any friendly people I ever meet only wanted to get close to me so they could get close to my parents. Ruby I know exactly how you feel."

"Ruby, I can't believe that. Ruby I saw you forgive Ren for betraying you. You also forgave me for not believing in you when you needed me the most." Weiss said as she put her arms around Ruby's neck and laid her head on her shoulder. "Ruby, you are still the same Ruby I know since Beacon."

Something clicked in Ruby's mind, and maybe it was Weiss convincing her that part of her is still there, but she found herself wanting to believe that Weiss was right. "Okay, I will tell Ren to stop, what here." Ruby said.

Ruby entered the torture room, just in time to see Ren slowly cutting Mercury's chest with a small knife. "Ren, a word."

"Sure, but I think you came just in time for Mercury to tell us where Roman is" Ren said as he placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Mercury."

"In your dreams." Mercury spat.

"Oh, thats okay I wasn't done with you" Ren said.

"Now! Ren" Ruby said. As she walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back." Ren said as he walked out of the room.

"Ren, I think you should stop, what we are doing here is wrong." Ruby said.

"What, you were fine about it a few hours ago." Ren said. "I don't care what you think Ruby, I am going to continue what I am doing"

"Ren, Stop, this is not going to bring your mother back." Ruby said.

"I know it won't but it still makes me feel a hell of a lot better." Ren said as he walked toward the torture room.

Ruby reached out her hand and grabbed his arm. "Ren please stop"

"Fine, I'll stop." Ren said, but walked out the house. "I am going for a walk."

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

"hey, Ruby, I know that we are still looking for Roman, but I was thinking that we could maybe talk about our wedding? We still haven't talked about it at all." Weiss asked.

"Sure Weiss, it isn't like we are going to find Roman anytime soon." Ruby said. As she pulled up a chair for Weiss to sit in.

"Okay" Weiss said, as she sat down.

"Who's last name should we take" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, could we take your last name. Mine will only bring us trouble" Weiss said.

"Sure"

"Okay, who is going to be your maid of honor" Weiss asked.

"Yang, how about you?" Ruby said.

"I think mine is going to be, Jaune." Weiss joked. They both laughed. "No, I think mine is going to be Pyrrha."

"Why, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha helped me a lot when you were in prison, I was in kind of a bad place, but Pyrrha showed me that I still had friends." Weiss said. "Okay moving on. When do you want to have the wedding."

"Winter." Ruby said.

"Why, winter?" Weiss said.

"Well, I think you would look beautiful in the winter, with your cheeks all red and the the snow would contrast your skin perfectly." Ruby said.

"Oh, okay" Weiss said, as she felt a blush reach her face.

"Well, lets continue. Where do you think we should get married." Ruby said.

"Lets do it in the church near your house. I thought that, that church was really beautiful" Weiss said.

"Oh, I see you have been thinking on this." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I have. But, Ruby where should we go to our honey moon." Weiss asked.

"How about we go to an island that I heard about near Patch it is suppose to be very beautiful, and the best part is that it is always warm, even in the winter." Ruby said.

"That sounds great, Ruby." Weiss said as she softly grabbed one of Ruby's hand, she began to kiss the back of her hand softly. "Ruby, do you know what."

"What." Ruby said as she closed her eyes. Whenever Ruby felt Weiss kiss her, she felt shocks of pleasure shoot through her.

"All this taking about our wedding, has made me want to marry you now." Weiss said.

"Oh, really." Ruby said, as she moved her lips closer to Weiss's

"Yeah" Weiss said, as she also moved her lips closer to Ruby's.

There lips were just about to meet, when Emerald burst into the room. Yelling "I know where Roman is, but I need your help to get him."

* * *

 **Is Emerald lying, or does she actually want to kill Roman? Please write some Reviews, they really help me to keep writing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 17, the next couple chapters should be interesting, to say the least.**

* * *

Emerald burst into the room. Yelling "I know where Roman is, but I need your help to get him."

Ruby stood up from her chair, "How can we trust you."

"Because, I am your only choice." Emerald said. "I know that Roman is underground, and when he does, he will disappear

and when he does, you will never be able to find him, until he wants to."

"How do you know that?" Weiss said, kinda angrily.

"You can't even find him, when he is not trying to hide." Emerald said smugly.

"We can, it is just taking sometime" Ruby said.

Emerald just raised an eyebrow, as she looked at Ruby.

"Okay, fine we need help, where is he." Weiss said.

"I don't know exactly where he is now, but I know where he is going to be in a month." Emerald said.

"Oh" Ruby said. "Fine, where is he going to be?"

"First, I need you to let Mercury go." Emerald said.

"Why?" Ruby said.

"I know you were torturing him, for days on end." Emerald said. "As much as he hates me for leaving, I still care about him, so please let him go to a hospital."

"Fine, I will take him to a hospital, as soon as you tell me where Roman is." Ruby said.

" I know that Roman is going to be in the Atlas airship docks exactly one month from today, but we only have one shot to get him, because if he manages to get on the airship, he'll go underground and after that we will never find him." Emerald said.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Ruby said.

"Because I have proof." Emerald said as she pulled out her scroll, she then played a recording.

" _Damn it Perry, I told you we need to get this ready for when I leave, so why don't you get off your ass and help clean this up so we can load this up for the airships next month."_ Roman's voice rang out of the scroll. _"Remember people we have exactly one month to get this ready, before going to the Atlas airship docks."_

"Alright, that is some pretty good proof." Ruby said. "We still need to talk to everyone to discus if we are to believe you or not."

"Fine, I will be back at 8pm. Talk to your friends by then." Emerald said as she stepped outside, and disappeared into the shadows.

"I think it is really creepy how they can do that." Ruby said.

"that is what you are thinking right now, seriously!" Weiss scolded Ruby.

"It is not my fault that they can do that, it is really creepy." Ruby said.

"Dolt." Weiss playfully said.

"Princess." Ruby fired back.

"Agh, you know that I hate that nickname, Ruby" Weiss said.

"Fine, if you are going to call me dolt, I will call you princess." Ruby said, as she stuck out her tongue at Weiss.

"Dolt"

"Princess."

"Dolt"

"Princess"

"Dolt"

"Princess"

"Fine, you win I will stop calling you dolt, if you stop calling me princess." Weiss compromised.

"No, but I like it when you call me, dolt." Ruby said.

"What, why?" Weiss said, surprised.

"and I think this is really cute, you should get a room, because it is hot in here." Yang joked. As she opened the front door.

"Oh, Yang when will you ever stop teasing them." Blake said as she wheeled her self in the house.

"Never, they make it to easy." Yang responded.

"Hey, Yang if you are so interested, why don't you join us." Weiss said, as she tried to keep a straight face on.

"Nope, fuck that come on Blake, let us leave these two alone." Yang said. As she helped push Blake's wheel chair forward.

"Well, that stopped Yang, you should do that more often"Ruby said.

"Yeah, I should." Weiss responded. "Now let us go back to what is at hand, when should we talk to them."

"About what?" Ruby asked.

Weiss flicked Ruby's for head. "About Emerald, you dolt."

"Ohhh, right, I completely forgot about that." Ruby said.

"Lets go talk with them" Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her to the room where Yang and Blake had gone to.

* * *

 **7:50** **pm**

"I still think that Emerald was lying, we have no reason to trust her." Ren said.

"No Ren, I have to disagree with you, Emerald loyalties were to Cinder, not Roman." Blake said.

"Yeah, but I killed her. How can we trust her?" Pyrrha said

"Lets put it to a vote." Ruby interrupted. "All in favor of not trusting Emerald." Yang, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora hands went up.

"Okay, so it is a tie." Ruby said. "What do we do?"

"Fine, how about a compromise. Let us go with Emerald to the airship docks next month, but we will not tell her, all of our plan so just in case she betrays us we will be ready for it." Blake said.

Everyone eventually agreed to Blake's comprise, and when they all finally agreed. Emerald opened the door.

"Wasn't the door locked." Ruby asked Weiss.

"Oh, it was, you guys really need to have better locks." Emerald said. "so do you trust me?"

"Yes" Yang said.

"Okay, then we need to plan, but first hold up your part of the deal." Emerald said.

"Fine." Ruby said. "follow me."

"Oh no, I don't want him to see me. I just wanted him to be taken care of, please don't mention me to him." Emerald said.

"my lips are sealed" Ruby said as she mimicked zipping up her lips together.

* * *

 **27 days later. Three days left before Roman will be at the airship docks.**

Ruby and Weiss were in their room and were currently rehearsing the plan they had made.

"and that is when we are going to" Weiss said, but stopped because Ruby had a worried look on her face. "Wait, Ruby are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I feel fine." Ruby said weakly, avoiding Weiss's eyes.

"No, you are not okay what's wrong, Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Fine, I just have a bad feeling about this" Ruby said as she stared Weiss in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Weiss said.

"I don't know, I just don't feel good about this. It feels like something bad is about to happen." Ruby said. "I know it's stupid, but that does not stopping me from feeling it, so I want to give you something." Ruby said as she went to her drawer and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a silver chain and there was a White Rose studded with diamonds, that made it glimmer.

"Oh, Ruby, it is beautiful." Weiss said. "But you didn't have to"

"I know, I was originally giving it to you during our honeymoon, but I am giving to this to you know, because I want you to have something to remember me by."

"What do you mean, Ruby" Weiss asked before understanding what Ruby had meant. "Ruby you are not going to die."

"I know, I know, I just want you to have it." Ruby said, as she showed Weiss the button. "It has this secret button in the back but don't press it until our honeymoon or I-I, you know."

"Ruby Rose, you will not die, I will not allow it." Weiss said.

"Weiss, Please take it." Ruby pleaded.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you will not die." Weiss said. She knew that it was a stupid promise to ask, but she didn't care.

"okay, Weiss I promise you that I will not die." Ruby said.

* * *

 **hey hope you enjoyed chapter 17. Please write some reviews, it really encourages me to keep writing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 18.**

* * *

 _ **Three days before trying to catch Roman.**_

Ruby woke up and she carefully removed herself from a very naked Weiss laying beside her. Weiss sighed sadly when her unconscious felt Ruby's body heat move away from her. "I will be right back" Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear and softly kissed her forehead. Weiss let out a cute, happy sort of hum.

Ruby went to her scroll and checked the news. The first thing that caught her eye was a news article saying that Vernal had served her five years in prison and she was finally a free woman. " _hmm, I should pay her a visit later."_ Ruby thought.

Ruby crawled back to bed and softly put her arms around Weiss, this mad Weiss let out a long blissful sigh. " _Weiss make the cutest noises when she is sleeping."_ Ruby thought.

Ruby just snuggled into Weiss and started to softly kiss her neck. It only took Weiss thirty seconds before she woke up from Ruby's pampering. "Hmm, good morning, Ruby."

"Good morning, Weiss." Ruby said. Weiss the turned around and softly kissed Ruby on the lips.

"I love you, Ruby."

"I love you more." Ruby said.

"I love you mo" Weiss began but was shut up by Ruby forcefully kissing her. They began to passionately make out, and they fell of the bed, but they still continued.

Yang opened the door. "Ruby are you okay? Oh my God my eyes, they burn ahhh." Yang said as she quickly closed the door.

"Should we continue?" Ruby asked.

"What do you think." Weiss said as she softly kissed Ruby's lips. Ruby growled and flipped Weiss so she was on top of her.

* * *

"Okay, everyone knows the plan." Ruby said as she stood on top of a roof overlooking the airship docks with Weiss.

"Got it" Everyone said back in order.

They waited for an hour, before hearing the engines of 7 cars. The cars stopped in front of a airship. Roman and at least 27 men came out of the cars fully armed. "Well, now lets get this show on the road." Roman shouted. As he started walking toward the ship, but in the last second he turned and entered a warehouse.

"Okay, change of plans, Weiss, Jaune take out the guards outside. While the rest of you come with me." Ruby said as she jumped off the roof.

* * *

Ruby, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Yang were in the middle of fighting through 22 men, Ruby and Ren had managed to push through the whole warehouse. While the rest got caught up, trying to push through.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little red and the traitor." Roman said as stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Shut up, How could you be like that, you know what never mind I don't care, I am going to kill you." Ren yelled. Ren launched himself toward Roman, but Roman just sidestepped and hit Ren hard in the back with his cane.

Ren picked himself up and attacked again, this time managing to strike Roman in the face. Roman stumbled back, but quickly recovered. Ruby this time attacked as well. She slammed the back of Crescent Rose into Roman face, this sent Roman hard into the ground. "Oh, shit, red you have definitely gotten stronger. That hurt." Roman said as he picked himself of the ground. Ruby attacked again, this time delivering three strikes to Roman's chest this sent Roman flying into a wall.

"Oh it appears we are not kidding around, Red." Roman snarled as he shot a flare at Ruby, Ruby spun her scythe and blocked the flare, but Roman was already in front of Ruby, he delivered five strong hits to Ruby's chest, before launching himself into the air and kicked Ruby in the face sending Ruby skidding on the ground. Ren moved to attack Roman, but Roman shot a flare at Ren this also sent Ren skidding on the floor. Ruby picked her self up and attacked Roman bare handed. "aw, that's cute. If you are fighting bare handed then I am too." Roman said as he tossed his cane. Ruby tried punching Roman in the face, Roman just grabbed it. Ruby tried punching him again with his other hand again he just grabbed it again. Roman kicked Ruby in the chest, sending Ruby to the ground. Ren then came form Roman's behind and tried to choke lock him. Roman just fell back ward and landed hard on Ren. Ren immediately let go and groaned as he felt on of his ribs crack. Roman stood up and knelt beside a gasping Ren. "I know you are feeling mad, but you are making me angry and when someone makes me angry, I lash out. So what do you think is going to happen to the red haired beauty that you love so much." Roman said with a sneer.

"You leave her out of this." Ren said, as he tried to get up. Roman stopped him by placing a foot on top of Ren's chest.

"Oh, no, no. none of that. You stay there." Roman said as he kicked Ren in the face and knocked him out. What he did not see was Ruby slowly sneaking her way to Crescent Rose and once she did, she went up behind Roman and stabbed him with the back end of Crescent Rose.

Roman gasped as he felt Ruby stab him. Ruby walked around him and grabbed his collar, "now tell me, who wanted me in prison?"

"Well shit, you did it, red. You finally got me." Roman said as he coughed out some blood.

"Who wants me in prison, Roman?" Ruby said as she shook him.

"I never thought you would actually be able to kill me." Roman said with a bloody smile.

"Damn it, Roman, tell me who wants me in prison." Ruby said as she slapped him.

'Fin-fine, Jacqu-Jacque Schnee." Roman said.

Ruby gasped, "Weiss!"

"Yep, you probably want to check outside for that white haired bitch." Roman said. Roman started laughing as Ruby began to run outside.

As soon as Ruby got outside she saw that Jaune was in a corner and had a deep gash on his side and he was breathing heavily. "Oh my god, Jaune are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, but they took Weiss." Jaune gasped.

"who's they? Jaune." Ruby asked.

"Some people came with cars and attacked us but there were too many, I am so sorry Ruby" Jaune said.

"It's fine Jaune." Ruby said. By that time everyone was helping Jaune.

"Ruby, where is Roman." Yang asked.

"Oh, shit" Ruby said as she ran inside. Roman was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, but was not breathing.

 _"Well at least we don't have to deal with him anymore."_ Ruby thought. " _I going to rescue Weiss, but first I need to go ask a friend for some help."_

* * *

 **What will happen to Weiss?**

 **Hope you** **enjoyed, Please write some reviews they really help me keep writing?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, here is a remade chapter 19, I decided to redo the the past two chapters. I just did not like it, as well as some other** **people did not like it as well. So I remade it.**

* * *

 ** _Ruby._**

Vernal had just managed to buy an apartment near Atlas, and was currently returning after going shopping for some food. As soon as she entered her apartment she realized that someone was there. "I was wondering when you come asking for my help, Ruby. I just never thought it would be this early."

"I would not have come if it wasn't important, Vernal." Ruby said, as she appeared from a corner.

"nope, not going to help you. I am trying to get past all of that." Vernal responded.

"Please, Vernal, I can't do it without you" Ruby pleaded.

Vernal sighed, "fine, I'll help just tell me what are we doing."

"we are going to rescue my fiance." Ruby said.

"Oh, wh-whos the lucky guy." Vernal said.

"Her name is Weiss." Ruby said. Blushing slightly.

"oh, you're a lesbian." Vernal said.

"Yep, I am." Ruby said.

"well then, congratulations. I hope you are really happy." Vernal said half heartly. "where are we rescueing her from."

" Schnee manor." Ruby simply said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Vernal screamed. " Schnee manor is one of the most guarded places in the world, it is a suicide mission."

"And that is why I need your help, Vernal. You are a really great fighter, and with out you, we have no chance." Ruby said as she stared into Vernal's eyes.

 _"Damn it, not the puppy eyes." Vernal thought_ , before saying, " fine, I'll help, but under two conditions."

"What are the conditions." Ruby asked.

" One after this you are going to buy me a drink, and two I need my weapons. They are at the police station." Vernal said.

"deal." Ruby said as she stretched out a hand. Vernal shook it.

After a relatively short trip to the police office Ruby and Vernal were at team JNPR's house and were discussing the plan. Emerald was also there because she wanted to help Ruby get Weiss back.

"Okay, we will need to go in silently because it only takes one man to pull the alarm and if that happens we are dead." Vernal said.

"Yeah, but we can probably take them on. I would not be too scared." Yang said.

"No we wouldn't, Jacque Schnee is a powerful man, he has everyone in his pocket. If the police show up, they will not be on our side." Vernal said before asking. "Who are you again?"

"I am Yang, Ruby's sister." Yang responded.

"oh, right." Vernal said, thinking. " _that hair, the name, she is definitely Raven's daughter, maybe if I bring her to Raven. Raven will forgive me. No, you are trying to put that in your past."_

Vernal, what do you mean the police will not be on our side?" Pyrrha asked.

"Jacque bribed the cheif of police, the police are loyal to Jacque not the goverment." Vernal responded.

"That complicates thing." Ruby began saying.

bright lights came through the windows and a loud voice could be heard. "Everyone inside that house, exit the building now, any attempts to escape will be met with brutal force."

"Damn it." Vernal said.

"I'll turn my self in I am no help anyway, I will stall them, while you guys escape through the back." Blake said.

"but," Yang began saying.

"Now, Yang we don't have that much time. Go." Blake interrupted.

"Let's go Yang." Ruby said as she grabbed her hand.

"Fine, but I will come back for you, Blake" Yang said.

"I know." Blake responded. "Now, go."

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Vernal, Emerald and team JNPR, where running through the woods. They began to hear dog's barking. "Damn it, they sent traker dogs, we need to slow them down." Vernal said.

"I'll go, I have cracked ribs, I can't keep this up." Ren said.

"Ren, no. We need you, I need you." Nora said.

"No you don't Nora. Also it is not like I am going to die, I'll be back." Ren said as he softly grazed one of Nora's cheeks, before running toward the sound of dog's barking.

"Damn it, if we keep losing people like that, we will not be able to attack an homeless persons cardboard box." Vernal said.

"No, no one else is leaving. We are almost there." Ruby said.

"Almost where Ruby?" Yang said.

"Remember when we had to escape dad's house two years ago." Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"well this time I thought ahead. If we continue running, in about 1 minute we will be at a clearing where there is a car waiting for us." Ruby said.

"what are we waiting for, lets go." Yang said. As she started running a little faster.

* * *

 ** _Weiss_**

Weiss woke up with a huge head ache. She was tied to a chair.

"Ah, I see that you are awake daughter. How are you." Jacque appeared from the corner of the dark room they were in.

"What do you want." Weiss snarled, as she struggled against her restraints.

"Is that how you should talk to your father, I have you here because, I think that we need to have a serious talk Weiss."

"Where's Ruby." Weiss said angrily.

"Oh, she doesn't matter right now, but you are going to learn about how you to respect me again." Jacque said. "You see a little birdie told me that your friends will try to save you, but when they will try, they will receive a very nasty surprise."

Weiss's eyes went wide with fear, "You don't have to do this, I promise that I will be a good daughter, I promise I will respect you, just please don't hurt her."

"Oh, I would love to do that, but you see I know who you are, and I know that you will break you're promise in an instant if it means going back to your friends." Jacque said as he kneeled down to go to eye level with Weiss. "So I promise you, that I will kill everyone of your little friends, but I will drag Ruby down here and I will kill her slowly and painfully right in front of you."

Weiss was about to say something, when Jacque grabbed a piece of cloth hanging from Weiss's neck and put it in her mouth as a gag. "Now I need to prepare for your little friends."

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed. Please write some reviews they really help me out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 20. I have made some slight modifications to the chapter 19 and I completely redid most of chapter 20. So hope you enjoy the new chapter 20.**

* * *

 ** _Outside Schnee manor._**

"Alright, Vernal renber the plan, you and I will sneak inside cut the power so they can not pull the alarm." Ruby whispered to Vernal as they stealthy walked towards one of the sides of Schnee Manor. Ruby used her semblance to push her self to one of the open windows. She reached into the backpack and pulled out some thin, but string rope. Ruby then tied it to something sturdy. A minute later Vernal had climbed theought the window.

"What kind of idiot leaves the window open." Vernal said.

"Remind me to thank him later." Ruby said. As she slowly opened the door that led into a long hall way.

"It's all clear, lets move." Ruby said. Vernal and Ruby were slowly making there way through Schnee manor, when Ruby's earpiece went of. "Ruby get out of there, Emerald is gone and the guards have spotted us as well." Yang said. As soon as she finished speaking a loud alarm went off.

"Shit, we were betrayed." Vernal said as she pulled out her circular blades.

Ruby also pulled out Crescent Rose. Just as two guard appeared from one of the branching out hallways.

Vernal threw one of her circular blades at one of the guards head. The guard eyes rolled to the back of his head and crumpled, while Ruby used her semblance to appear right behind the guard and hit him hard in the back of the head, with the back end of her scythe.

"There will be more coming." Vernal said as she retrieved her blade.

"Yep, we need to move." Ruby said. "where would you think Jacque would keep Weiss?"

"Probably in the basement." Vernal said.

"Okay, then that where we are going." Ruby said.

"Then we need to get to Jacque's office." Vernal said.

"And how do we do that?" Ruby asked.

"Follow me." Vernal said.

Ruby and Vernal ran throught dozens of hallways. Fighting, but nothing that they could not handle.

They got to Jacque's office and opened the oak doors. "Okay there should be a hidden lever or button around here." Vernal said. Vernal went to Jacque's desk and looked underneath, right in the right corner there was a small button. "Found it" Vernal called out as she pressed the button. A part of the wall next to her opened like a door.

Ruby was about to walk through, when a familiar voice came out from the door.

"Stop right there?"

"Emerald." Ruby snarled. "why? I trusted you"

"well it is like you said, my loyalties are to Cinder and guess who killed her. You and Pyrrha." Emerald said. As she pulled out her revolvers.

"Ruby, I got this you go on ahead." Vernal said.

"Yeah, Ruby run away this shouldn't take long." Emerald called out to Ruby as Ruby entered the secret room.

* * *

 _ **Weiss** _

Weiss was in a small dark room, she could not see anything but she could hear loud noises coming from above her. Weiss knew that it was her friends trying to rescue her. Images flashed through Weiss mind, _her friends slowly being pushed into a corner, then being picked off one by one. Then she saw Ruby bleeding on the ground as some random guard stood above her, with a bloody knife._ Weiss then decided that she was done waiting around in this room while her friends fought for there lives above her, Weiss's hands were tied behind the chair, Weiss steeled herself and pushed herself to the side, the chair fell sideways and she fell right on her shoulder, there was a loud pop and Weiss screamed as she felt her shoulder pop out of its socket. Weiss then slipped her hand through the ropes and began to push to untie herself. After she had managed to untie herself from the chair, she pushed the door open, and began to go toward the sound of fighting.

* * *

 _ **Yang**_

Yang had been waiting for Ruby to tell her that the she had disabled the alarm, but before that could happen Emerald said she was going to the bathroom and did not come back, this worried Yang a little bit, but a few minutes later men started to slowly walk toward them. _"They could not_ _possibly know that we were here, right?" Yang thought to_ herself. A few seconds later, she heard some rustling in the bushes behind them, and she looked back, at least 25 men were stealthily coming up behind them. "Guys, we've been made." Yang yelled. Before the fighting started Yang managed to tell Ruby what was happening, and as soon as she had finished speaking she launched herself at the first guy in front of her. She slammed her fist into his face sending thee guy into the ground, she then had to block a punch coming from a guy to her left, she did a hard uppercut and sent that guy to the ground as well. After several minutes of intense fighting Yang heard a loud pop like an air rifle, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jaune stumble and fall. There was another loud pop and this time Pyrrha fell. Soon the only one left standing was Yang, there was a loud pop and Yang felt something hit the back of her neck, she reached and grabbed it, it was a dart. Yang started to feel tired, but she continued fighting the men ahead of her. Another loud pop was heard and she felt another dart hit her right shoulder. Yang began to stumble around for a few seconds, before falling on her knees. The last thing she heard was a man with red hair speaking through a radio.

"We have them, what should we do?" the man said.

"Bring them to me." The man on the other side of the radio replied. Yang then fell on her face knocked out cold.

* * *

 **Ruby**

Ruby was walking through a long hall way, she was going extremely slowly so she could be aware of her surroundings. Ruby was just about to make it t the end of the hall way when the door at the end of it opened and Weiss stumbled out. "Ruby. We need to get out of here"

"Weiss! are you okay?" Ruby asked, as she ran over to Weiss and enveloped her in a hug

"It's a trap, Ruby. My dad knew you were coming." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I know so lets get going." Ruby said.

"Wait, how..." Weiss started but the door opened and four men burst through and grabbed Weiss. Jacque entered soon after the men had Weiss under control.

"Weiss, did you not think that I didn't think that you would try to escape. I counted on it." Jacque said as he pulled out a knife from one of his pockets, and gently placed it on Weiss's neck. "Now, you, drop your weapon." Jacque said as he pointed at Ruby.

"Ruby, don't" Weiss said, but received a blow to the back of the head because of it. Ruby immediately dropped her weapon.

"Do what ever you want to me, but please don't hurt Weiss." Ruby said.

"Oh, I was never planning to hurt Weiss, she is my daughter after all." Jacque said, as he punched Ruby hard in the face knocking her out cold. "Grab her, put them in the same room. It is time I kept a promise."

* * *

 **and that concludes chapter 20, but don't worry I will probably post chapter 21 tomorrow night. So you don't have to wait that long.**

 **Please write some reviews it really helps me continue writing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, this is going to be one of my darker chapters, but it will all work out in the end, or will it?**

* * *

Ruby slowly woke up, as she came to, she heard a thud, then she heard the thud again. Ruby sat up and rubbed her eyes as she got accustomed to dimly lit, but spacious room. "Damn it." Weiss screamed as she rammed the door again with her shoulder.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her head.

"Ruby, you're awake!" Weiss said as she ran toward Ruby and tackled her into a hug. "I tried waking you up, but when you didn't wake up I tried busting the door open."

"Weiss, let go, can't, breathe." Ruby gasped from Weiss's hug. Weiss quickly loosened up and kissed Ruby softly in the lips.

Ruby pulled back from the hug and softly placed one of her hands on Weiss's cheek, Weiss smiled and leaned her head on Ruby's hand. Ruby looked at Weiss's face, Weiss's eyes were red and filled with veins, and her cheeks were red and fluffy, she also appeared to be extremely tired. " _She is still so_ _beautiful."_ Ruby thought as she looked at Weiss tired looking, but still smiling face. After a few seconds Ruby pulled Weiss back into a hug and buried her neck into the crook of her neck. "I missed you so much." Ruby mumbled into Weiss's neck.

"I missed you too, Ruby." Weiss said as she softly kissed and ran her fingers down Ruby's hair. "Now lets find a way out of here."

"Five more minutes." Ruby said.

They held each other in each others arms for another 30 seconds before they heard the door opening and four men walked in. "Well, will you look at that. They are hugging. It is so cute." A man with a fresh looking scar on his face said.

Ruby unwrapped her arms around Weiss, and she protectively placed herself between the four men and Weiss. "What do you want?" Ruby snarled at the group in front of her.

"Grab her." The scared man said as he pointed at Weiss. In the blink of an eye the three men were already half way through punching Ruby. Ruby managed to dodge two of the thrown punches, before getting hit in the jaw with the third.

Ruby stumbled back, and punched the first man in the nose. Ruby then tried to stay on the offensive, she tried punching the other man next to him, but one of the men had kicked Ruby in the back of the knee. Ruby fell on one knee, she punched out and managed to punch one of the men between the legs. The man crumpled and fell to the ground. Ruby stood back up, and punched the second man in the gut. Ruby was about to attack the third man before there was a loud bang and Ruby screamed as she felt an extreme pain in her thigh and fell to the ground. The red haired man reholstered his pistol and slowly walked over to the injured Ruby. Weiss tried to run toward Ruby, but she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Leave her alone!" Weiss screamed as she struggled against the strong grip that kept her in place. The red haired man began to kick Ruby on the ground, Ruby curled up into a ball, so she could protect her vital organs.

The red haired man kept on beating Ruby for what felt like hours to Weiss. Weiss felt like throwing up, the woman that she loved was being beaten up until an inch of death, and she was completely and utterly powerless to stop it. Weiss continued to struggle against her captor, who had proceeded to grab both of her arms. He had gripped her arms so hard that her wrists were already starting to bruise.

Suddenly The door opened to reveal Jacque Schnee, followed by seven guards, and Yang, Weiss, and Team JNPR. One of Ren's eyes were swollen shut, and he had what appeared to be dried blood below his nose. Blake was being carried by a guard. The red haired man had stopped beating Ruby, as soon as the door had opened. "You two back against that wall." Jacque said as he pointed to Ruby and Weiss and then to the wall furthest from him. "The rest of you on your knees in the middle of the room."

After everyone was where they were supposed to be. Jacque, who was behind the line of team JNPR, and Yang, and Blake, pulled out a small pistol from his blazer pocket. "Well, I have no idea who to start with. How about we go in alphabetical order." Jacque said as he pointed the gun at the back of Blake's head.  
"Or we could do it reverse alphabetical order." Jacque moved his pistol, so now that the barrel pointed at the back of Yang's head.

"NOO" Ruby screamed as she got off her knees and tried to punch Jacque. Although before she could Jacque had moved his grip to the barrel of the gun and pistol whipped Ruby in the face. Ruby fell onto the ground hard.

"Move her back to her place." Jacque snarled. Two men came and dragged Ruby back to her place next to Weiss.

Weiss went to Ruby and checked if she was okay. "Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked. As she grabbed Ruby's face in her hands.

"Yeah, I am fine." Ruby said. "My head hurts a little."

"Not that I want to interrupt this tender moment, but we have important stuff to do." Jacque said, as he flicked his head a little.

Two men came and they each grabbed one of Weiss's arm and dragged her away from Ruby. Weiss struggled, but to no avail. Ruby slowly got back up and shook her head.

"Okay, how about we do something crazy and I shoot a random person." Jacque said as he moved his gun up and down the row of people that Weiss cared about.

"Father, please don't do this." Weiss said with tears in her eyes, normally her eyes would always have at least a shred of pride in her eyes, but right now they seemed desperate and broken. "Please" Weiss pleaded one last time.

"I would love to, but a promise is a promise." Jacque said as he moved his pistol down the line one last time.

Weiss broke down into sobs, and yelled in agony, just as Jacque pulled the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

 **Who died?**

 **Don't worry, I will probably update this soon. So you don't have to wait that much. Please write some reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 22.**

* * *

 **Vernal, few hours ago.**

"Ruby, I got this you go on ahead." Vernal said.

"Yeah, Ruby run away this shouldn't take long." Emerald called out to Ruby as Ruby entered the secret room.

Vernal got into a fighting stance, just as Emerald released her blades so that it was now a whip with bladed edges. She spun around and hit Vernal hard. Vernal managed to bring her blades up just in time. As soon as the two blades connected sparks went flying, and Vernal was thrown into a nearby window, the window cracked under the pressure.

Emerald followed up with her attack and kicked Vernal through the glass. Vernal did a back flip and landed safely on her feet. Vernal threw one of her circular blades at Emerald as she jumped through the window. The blade hit her square in the chest and she fell down on to the ground, Vernal then tried to stomp on Emerald's head, but Emerald rolled away. Emerald got up and tried to swung her blade at Vernal again.

Vernal moved out of the way and slid between Emerald's spread legs, as she slid through she slashed the back of Emerald's knee with her only circular blade left, tearing through all the unprotected ligaments. Emerald fell down to one knee, and before Vernal could do anything, Emerald faded away in Vernal's vision. "Neat trick, but it won't do you any good." Vernal said as she heard some shuffling footsteps behind her. Vernal turned around and punched the invisible Emerald in the face.

Emerald fell down and reappeared again in Vernal's vision. Vernal followed up and kicked Emerald in the head, Emerald's eyes moved to the back of her head and crumpled to the ground.

 _"Okay, now to find Ruby, and her friends." Vernal thought._ As she started moving back toward Schnee manor. Vernal was halfway back to Schnee Manor, when she saw a line of men carrying Ruby's friends. "Oh shit." Vernal said. " _Change of plans. I need to figure what was going on." Vernal thought._

Vernal then spent a long time sneaking around, trying to find out what was going on. She managed to sneak into the basement of Schnee manor, without any one noticing. Vernal was walking down a long hall way, when she heard a familiar voice scream "NOO!" Vernal went to the room where the loud scream came from and opened the door just a little bit so that she could see what was happening in that room.

* * *

 **Weiss**

BANG!

Weiss sat confused for a second as her brain processed the scene before her. She scanned the line of friends before her and realized that other then some cuts and bruises they were completely fine. Weiss looked at her father who had his arms outstretched, he dropped his pistol, and as it hit the ground another round went off with a BANG! The bullet bounced around the room, sending sparks every where it hit. Jacque slumped over and fell on his back, a single circular blade protruding from his back. Weiss then realized that the door was open and standing by the the door way was a girl with short black hair, and blue eyes with a strange tattoo on one of her arms. The girl immediately sprung into action and cartwheeled over and grabbed the circular blade that sat in Jacque's back. Once she had grabbed it she sprung herself into the air and threw one circular blade to the guard closest to Ruby.

"Vernal!" Yang said cheerfully as she stood up and began to fight all the guards in the room with Vernal. Soon everyone joined the fight, Weiss saw Ruby in the corner of her eye, her attacks seemed slower and she was also clutching her waist with one hand. " _Well she has been shot in the_ _thigh, of course her attacks are slower. But, still it seemed to be extra slow."_ Weiss thought.

After the fight was over, Weiss realized a really important thing, her father was gone, a trail of blood indicated where he was going. "Go Weiss we got this." Yang called out to Weiss as she saw exactly what Weiss had seen a few seconds ago. Weiss ran out of the room, following the trail of blood.

* * *

Weiss had followed the trail of blood to the roof of Schnee manor. Weiss saw her father standing at the edge of the roof. "So this is it, this is how you die. You're going to kill yourself." Weiss called out to her father.

"Well. You have ruined our company, and after all of this you will probably ruin my name and my reputation." Jacque said as he turned around.

"Oh, I am going to do a lot more then that, when we get out of this." Weiss said. "You tried to kill my friends and you threaten the woman that I love."

"Weiss, grow up. She does not love you. I love you, I taught you everything you know. I love you more then she ever could." Jacque said as he pointed at himself.

"No, you didn't, you thought of me as an investment, and for the longest time I did think you loved me. But, then I met Ruby and she showed me what is liked to be loved, and not the bullshit that you fed to me since my birth." Weiss said.

"Weiss, you were supposed to be the next CEO of one of the biggest company's in the world, and you are throwing it all away." Jacque said.

"I love, Ruby and I would give up my life for her. So giving up some stupid company is exactly what I would do for Ruby." Weiss snarled.

Jacque seemed to be extremely hurt by Weiss's words. "Fine, do as you wish." Jacque said as he stepped back and fell off the roof.

Weiss ran over to the edge to see, her father lying on the ground, a small pile of blood forming underneath him. Weiss sighed with relief, and ran off to find Ruby.

* * *

As soon as Weiss had entered the room, she knew that something was wrong. An unconscious Ruby was lying in the corner of room. Weiss rushed to go look at her, but Yang tried to stop her, Weiss pushed through her. She sat by Ruby's side and grabbed her hand. Weiss quickly scanned Ruby's body and gasped in horror as she saw blood rapidly coming out of a gunshot wound in Ruby's gut. "Oh god, Ruby." Weiss said. "We need to get here to a hospital."

* * *

 **Will Ruby die?**

 **Hope that you enjoyed, please write some reviews. They really help me to keep writing.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 23. After this chapter things will slow down a little bit, before picking back up again.**

* * *

Weiss was pacing up and down the waiting room in the hospital. Her shoulder was still dislocated and the doctors had asked her if they could pop the joint back in. Weiss had refused their help, and snapped at them, telling them that they should help Ruby instead of her. That had been several hours ago, and Ruby had still not come out of surgery.

"Weiss, you should really should get your shoulder checked out." Yang said.

"No, I am not going to distract the doctors while they need to have all their attention on Ruby!" Weiss snapped back.

"There are a lot of doctors here, please, just let them check you." Yang pleaded with Weiss.

"Fine, I will let a doctor look at my shoulder if that is what it takes to shut you up." Weiss said angrily.

Yang signaled for a doctor, and soon Weiss was in an exam room with a doctor.

"I am going to have to pop the socket back in, it is going to hurt a lot. I will do it on three." The doctor said

"Fine, just do it quickly." Weiss said.

"One..Two" The doctor pushed on Weiss shoulder and there was a loud pop, as Weiss yelped in pain.

"You said on three, not on two, you dolt!" Weiss quietly screamed.

"You said to so it quickly." The doctor nervously chuckled as Weiss stared at him with her perfected death glare. "Well anyway, you will need to where a sling, for about two months." The doctor went into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a black sling.

Weiss walked out of the exam room and went into the waiting room. Weiss went back to pacing around the room. Thirty minutes later a doctor came into the room and went directly to Weiss and Yang. Weiss felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the doctors grim expression. " _She couldn't be dead, right?"_ Weiss desperately thought.

"Miss Xiao long, Miss Schnee, I have some bad and good news." The doctor said "The good news is that we managed to stop the bleeding." He paused for a minute.

"What's the bad news." Weiss said as she fought back tears in her eyes.

"The bullet broke up into multiple parts and completely destroyed Miss Rose's liver. I am so sorry." The doctor said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But, she can get a transplant, right?" Weiss said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"She can, but if we ask for one, it won't arrive in time. We need to do the transplant now." The doctor explained.

"Take mine." Weiss said without hesitation. "I have the same blood type as Ruby, use mine."

"But, Weiss that will kill you, you only have one liver, right?" Yang said worriedly.

"No that is not true, the liver can regenerate itself." The doctor said. "but there could be some side effects."

"I don't care about the side effects, what do I have to sign?" Weiss said.

"Follow me." The doctor said as he started to briskly walk away.

* * *

 **After the surgery.**

Weiss slowly woke up, to the consistent sound of BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* To anyone that sound would be kind of annoying, but to Weiss it was probably one of most beautiful sounds in the world. That sound meant that Ruby was alive and that alone made a smile reach Weiss lips. Weiss tried to turn over, but was surprised on how difficult it was to turn over. She tried three times to turn over, and finally on the forth try she was able to turn over, so she could look at a sleeping Ruby.

 _"God, she is so beautiful." Weiss thought._ Weiss crawled off her bed and walked slowly toward Ruby's bed, not being able to stay away from Ruby any longer. Weiss leaned on the I.V stand that she was attached to, as she stumbled her way toward Ruby. Soon Weiss crawled into Ruby's hospital bed and pulled her covers over her and carefully wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. Three doctors walked by and were about to protest against this, but were sent back because of Weiss's death glare.

Weiss continued to hug Ruby, letting the sound of Ruby's heartbeat drag her off to a blissful sleep.

Ruby woke up and and realized two things, that she wasn't in Schnee Manor, and the second was that she wasn't dead and that Weiss was hugging her tightly, with her head resting on Ruby's chest. Ruby let Weiss sleep and wrapped her arms around Weiss as well. Weiss woke up slowly and realized that Ruby was hugging her. Weiss craned her neck so she could look at Ruby's head, and saw that Ruby was watching her with a smile.

"Morning, Princess." Ruby said with a grin. Weiss lunged at Ruby and forcefully put her lips on hers, making sure to pour every ounce of love and passion she had for Ruby. After about a minute, Ruby broke the kiss off, "Whoa. someone missed me." Ruby joked.

"Ruby, you have no idea, how I felt when I saw you shot and bleeding out. I felt like I was drowning, I could not breath and I felt like throwing up. I was so worried that you would die." Weiss said as she allowed herself to get lost in Ruby's amazing silver eyes, that seemed to glow whenever she looked at them.

"Weiss, I promise you that I would not die, and I always keep my promises." Ruby joked.

"Ruby, I love you, I know I say that a lot, but I love you with all my heart, You could probably say that you are my heart, without you I would be lost." Weiss said.

"Weiss, I love you too. More then you know." Ruby said. "Weiss, I wanted to thank you for giving me your liver."

"Ruby don't mention it, I would give up my life for yours in a heart beat." Weiss sad as a blushed reached his face.

"How about we go grab some more sleep while we can." Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear.

"Sure." Weiss said as she moved her head into the crook of Ruby's neck. Ruby gently placed her chin on top of Weiss. Soon they both drifted of into peaceful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please write some reviews. They really encourage me to keep writing.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 24.**

* * *

 **Three months later.**

"Ruby, we are going to be late!" Weiss yelled as up the stairs of their small house near team JNPR's house.

"I am coming." Ruby called back.

"Ruby, I swear, if you makes us late to the cake tasting. I will be really mad." Weiss called back, just as a rose petals filled the air and Ruby appeared behind Weiss. "Ruby, you know you are not supposed to do that until my liver fully heals."

"Weiss it is not your liver anymore." Ruby said.

"OH, it" Weiss started but was interrupted, because Ruby had pressed her lips on Weiss's, and as quick as it began it ended.

Ruby pulled out of the kiss and whispered to Weiss's ear, "I will be in the car, slowpoke." This left Weiss surprised and frozen, Weiss shook her head and walked toward the car.

Ruby was already in the driver seat of there car, "Ruby, I am driving." Weiss called out.

"What is wrong with me driving." Ruby said.

"The last three times that you drove we got four speeding tickets." Weiss said.

"That is not true." Ruby said.

Weiss just stared at Ruby, and after thirty seconds Ruby shoulders slumped and sadly said, "Fine you can drive." Ruby got out of the car and gave Weiss the keys of the car.

Weiss gave Ruby a small peck in the cheek, and said. "Thank you."

Ruby immediately cheered up and got inside the passengers seat. "Weiss, come on we are going to be late." Ruby joked.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later. Wedding cake bakery.**

"Okay, well, here we have the vanilla cake, over there is the devil's food cake, and finally we have the lemon cake over there." Said a french cook, with a thick french accent. "I will leave you two alone, call me if you have some questions."

"Okay, lets dig in." Ruby said as she rubbed her hands together.

Weiss flicked Ruby's nose, and scolded her. "Ruby this isn't the type of cake, where you eat everything as fast as you can. You have to savor it."

"Agh, Fine." Ruby said as she slumped against the couch and crossed her arms in defeat.

Weiss then grabbed the plate that held the slice of vanilla cake, and using the spoon she had in her hand she scooped up a piece of the cake and feed Ruby the spoon of cake.

Ruby began to slowly chew the cake, and her eyes went wide, "Oh my god, this is amazing." Ruby said. Here you try, Ruby then grabbed a spoon and scooped up and slowly fed Weiss as well.

"Your right, this is amazing." Weiss said her eyes going wide as well. "And completely out of our budget." Weiss said as she checked the cost of the cake.

"Aww." Ruby whined.

"Well we have a two more choices, lets try them and we'll see if we like them more." Weiss said as she put the vanilla cake down and picked up the devil's food cake. Just like she did last time, she scooped a piece of the cake and spoon fed Ruby.

Ruby moaned, and said "I love this cake." Ruby then scooped up a piece of cake and was about to spoon feed Weiss, but in the last second she quickly put the spoon of cake in her mouth.

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded.

"sorry, it is just so good." Ruby said as she scooped up another piece of cake and this time she spoon fed Weiss.

"Eh, I didn't like it that much." Weiss said, as she moved on to the next and final cake.

"What do you mean you didn't like it." Ruby said.

"I think it there is to much chocolate." Weiss said, "Too sweet."

"Nothing can never be two sweet." Ruby said, said as she used a finger to pick up some of the chocolate frosting.

"Ruby, don't you dare!" Weiss said.

Ruby dolloped the frosting onto Weiss's cheek. "Ruby!" Weiss said as she went to grab a napkin so she could wipe it off.

"Weiss allow me." Ruby said as she lightly licked off the frosting off of Weiss's cheek.

Ruby's tongue sent electric shocks of pleasure down Weiss's spine and shivered. Weiss felt a growing heat start to come between her legs. "Ruby lets just go with the vanilla, and let us go home." Weiss said.

"But, we haven't even tried the lemon cake, and we both said that the vanilla costed to much." Ruby said.

"I don't care. We will make it work lets go back home." Weiss said as she pressed her lips onto Ruby's ear and whispered, "I want a shower, join me?"

Ruby shivered, "Then lets get moving." Ruby said, as she grabbed Weiss hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Mistral**

Whitley Schnee, had grown. He was taller, more fit and most of all he was smarter. He was wearing a white suit that he had made as soon as he heard that his father had died. He had taken no time to rise to title of CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. Right now he was walking down down a dark alley. He smiled as he saw a man step out from the shadows. The man had red hair, faunus ears, and carried a katana.

"Adam Taurus, you are a hard mine to find." Whitley said.

"What do you want." Adam snarled as he grabbed his katana.

"I just want to talk, so why don't you put your hands off your katana." Whitley said calmly.

"No, not until I know that you you actually want to talk." Adam said as he unsheathe his sword a little.

"Mr. Taurus, do you know what the SCD top expense is?" Whitley asked.

"What" Adam snarled.

"Security. You want to know why?" Whitley said. "Because of your little organization keeps attacking our shipments. So I have come here for a deal."

"What deal." Adam said.

"My father was a fool, I am no fool the terms are that you stop attacking Schnee dust shipments and I will treat the Faunus better in my company. But, we all know that, thats not what you really want." Whitley said as a small sneer reached his lips.

"Then what do I want." Adam said.

"You want revenge on Blake and her friends." Whitley said. "and I can help you with that."

Adam sheathed his katana, and asked. "How?"

"My father owned the police and know that I am the CEO of the SDC, I own the police, and I can promise you that the police will not interfere with your agenda. I will also give you funds." Whitley said as he stretched out his hand. "deal?"

"Deal" Adam said as he shook his hand. "what should I do about your sister?"

"Do what ever you want, I do not care. This is about business, not her." Whitley responded.

* * *

 **What is going to happen next?**

 **hope you enjoyed, please write some reviews they encourage me a lot to keep writing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 25.**

* * *

Fall had reached Atlas, making all the landscapes beautifully colored with autumn colors, the sun was beginning to rise. Making the landscapes even more beautiful as the the sun light glinted of the colors of the leaves. Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the window ledge of there second story bedroom, as they watched the sunrise. Weiss was leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder, one of her hands was holding Ruby's hand, while the other held a cup of black coffee that Weiss was currently taking a sip of. Ruby also had a cup of coffee in her free hand. "beautiful, isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, you are." Weiss responded as she closed her eyes to let the sunlight wash over her face.

"I was talking about the sun rise." Ruby said.

"I know." Was Weiss's only response.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just enjoying the presence of each other. "Well, we still have not decided who our maid of honor will be."

" I think I might ask Blake to be my maid of honor, and let me guess your maid of honor will be, Yang" Weiss said.

"How did you know?" Ruby said, surprised.

"She is your sister, I would be surprised if you chose someone else then her." Weiss said. "How about we go downstairs, to have some breakfast?"

"Sure, you can go on ahead I will be downstairs in a bit." Ruby said, as Weiss got off the window ledge.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Weiss said as she gave Ruby a short peck on the cheek. Weiss then proceeded to go down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Ruby sat on the ledge and began to think about all that had happened when Weiss and Ruby began to date. She thought about how Weiss had gone into a coma after she had gotten shot. She thought about Roman, and how he had framed her, she also thought about her time in prison, how everyday in that place was terrible, and how the only reason that she had survived was how she hoped that she would get out of prison one day and see Weiss again. Then her mind went to the most recent things that had happened, her close call with death and how Weiss got captured by her dad. _"Good thing that I managed to convince Vernal to come with us, because if she had not been there, we would_ _probably be dead by now."_ But, even after all these bad things that had happened, Ruby could not but smile, as she realized that in a few months she would be married to the girl that she loved. _"Maybe this past year, wasn't as bad as a thought"_ Ruby thought as she carefully stood up from the edge to go help Weiss make breakfast.

When Ruby had gotten to the kitchen, it looked like a bomb went off there was flour everywhere, and Weiss stood in the middle covered in flour. "What happened?" Ruby said as she giggled at the sight of Weiss.

"Well, I was trying to make pancakes and when I put the flour to mix in this-this machine, and it exploded!" Weiss said as she shook some flour of her hair.

"Did you put it in the mixer on high?" Ruby asked.

"What no I am not that dumb, Ruby" Weiss said.

Ruby just raised an eyebrow, whlile she looked at Weiss. "Yes, I did I put the mixer on high." Weiss said as she put her head down. "I just wanted to make some pancakes for you, and I can't even do that."

"Weiss, come on, everyone makes mistakes, you just need to learn, here let me show you." Ruby said as she started to remake the pancake batter.

After Ruby had taught Weiss how to make pancakes, Ruby and Weiss sat down to eat. While they were eatiing Ruby decided to ask Weiss a question that she had been dying to ask. "Hey Weiss."

"Umm." Weiss said as she looked up from her breakfast.

"When we get married, do you want to have kids?" Ruby asked.

All of Weiss's fears came crashing down on top of her. "Ruby, I would love to, but I don't think it would be a good idea."

Weiss answer hit Ruby like a bag of bricks. "Wh-Why do you think that" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, you've seen my parents, I don't want to be like them, I guess I am saying that I am scared that I will become like them. I am not saying no to kids, just not right now." Weiss said.

"I understand, I will be fine with having only you." Ruby said.

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss said.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Re** **mnant**

Salem sat in her chair, deep in thought a she looked at the cryball type grimm. She was mad, Torchwick wasn't able to kill the sliver eyed girl, and Jacque went off into his personal vendetta, instead of following her orders. Salem slammed her fist against the table and yelled, "Tyrian."

A few seconds later, a man with a long brown coat entered the room, his chest was riddled with large scars. "Yes my queen." He said.

"I need you to go to Atlas and tie up all the loose ends that Roman and Jacque had left. Have no mercy, and if you can try killing the silver eyed girl as well as the girl that killed Cinder. If you have any trouble just tell me and I will send Hazel." Salem said cooly, as she sat back on her chair.

"It shall be done, my queen." Tyrian said as he started to go back to the large doors that were at the end of the room.

"And Tyrian." Salem said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ye-yes madam." Tyrian said.

"You already have disappointed me once, by letting that huntress, and that hunter escape. Don't do it this time." Salem threatened.

"Yes madam." Tyrian said. "This is going to be fun." Tyrian said as he started to giggle.

* * *

 **What is going to happen?**

 **I have decided to drop my other fanfic so I can work on an other that should be coming out later this week. I think I am going to call it The path to isolation. Yeah, I got the name from the song. This does not mean that I will stop writing this story, since I will be trading off between the two. Please write some reviews they really help me continue writing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 25.**

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury had been in the hospital for the whole time that Ren had finally let Neo and him go. Neo had gone to prison, while Mercury had gone straight to the hospital. Mercury was in an armored truck that was speeding away toward prison, completely unaware that someone was waiting for him within the next mile. Two minutes past, when suddenly there was a loud thud on the trucks roof. Mercury realized what was going on, "You probably want to check that out." Mercury said to the three guards that were with him.

"Shut up." One guard said, as he put his safely off in his assault rifle.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass followed by a scream could be heard in the drivers side of the truck. The second guard opened the flap between the driver's side and the prisoner's side, blood covered the window shield, and the passenger and the driver had there throats slit. The armored truck slammed into a wall and the second guard slammed his head into the metal barrier. He fell to the ground, knocked out cold. The two other guards aimed there guns toward the door. Suddenly a large bang sounded and the metal doors bent under the pressure. The guards looked at each other, before the doors exploded and a man swung in. The guards began to fire there automatic weapons. Mercury immediately recognized the man to be Tyrian. " _oh this isn't good." Mercury thought_ , since he knew that Tyrian only does assassinations, and clean up. The first guard tried to attack by trying to hit Tyrian with the butt of his assault rifle, Tyrian easily ducked underneath the hit, and slashed the guard's throat with his blade, blood spurted out as he fell down to his knees, and clutching his throat with both hands.

The other guard tried to attack Tyrian from behind, but Tyrian blocked his attack with his tail, then stabbed the guard with the tip of his tail. Tyrian giggled at the pathetic attempt of knocking him out. "Oh, no, no, no, we don't do that." Tyrian said as he saw the guard fall down dead.

"Well, I have had my fun, now it is time for business." Tyrian said as he turned to face Mercury.

"If you are going to kill me, please do it quickly." Mercury said.

"Oh, a fighter to the end, I like that." Tyrian said as he placed his blade on Mercury's neck.

"Just do it." Mercury said. Tyrian slashed his throat and Mercury began to try to raise his hands to his neck but his hands were chained to the floor and they could not reach his neck.

Tyrian reached into his pocket and placed a bomb on Mercury's lap. "Au revoir" Tyrian said as he started a five minute timer. Tyrian walked onto the street and jumped on top of a roof. He disappeared just as the cops began to arrive. BOOM! The boom exploded and Tyrian looked at the explosion, "Wow, I knew that it was supposed to be big, but I didn't know it was that big of an explosion." Tyrian said as he broke into laughter. Tyrian took a look at a nearby clock, 5:30 am.

* * *

 **Vernal**

Vernal woke up at 4:30 in the morning to start her morning work out. It was about 5:30 am, when Vernal saw an explosion in the distance followed by police sirens. _"Oh, shit, she is tying up loose ends."_ Vernal thought as she ran into her room and went to her bedside nightstand, and opened the first drawer, where she kept her weapon.

"Looking for this." Tyrian said as he entered the room from the connected bathroom, holding up Vernal's circular blades.

"I do not care what Salem wants, I am trying to put all of that behind me. So why can't you just leave me alone!" Vernal said.

"Oh, there is no, running away from The queen." Tyrian said as he laughed like Vernal had just said the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"If you are here to kill me. Then you better do it before Ruby arrives." Vernal said, knowing that Ruby had promised that would have a morning coffee together.

"Oh, the silver eyed girl will be here too. This will be more fun then I imagined." Tyrian said a slight murderous glimmer in his eyes. "But, since I am in a good mood, I am going to give you, your weapons back." Tyrian tossed Vernal her weapons and before Vernal could even catch them, Tyrian was already attacking her. Tyrian tried to jump kick Vernal. Vernal reached out for her weapons and caught them, blocking Tyrian's jump kick with her blades, and pushed Tyrian back.

Tyrian back flipped into a splits just as Vernal swung her weapon right over Tyrians head. Tyrian placed his hands on the ground for support and spun his legs around sweeping Vernals legs off the ground and Vernal fell down. Tyrian pushed of his hands, and rounded off onto his feet.

He struck the ground right where Vernal's chest used to be with his tail, but Vernal had rolled away just in time. Vernal then back rolled and stood up, attacked Vernal by trying to slash at her chest, Vernal blocked, then she countered attacked Tyrian when his guard was down she slashed Tyrian's chest and blood started to pour out. "You bitch!" Tyrian said as he stabbed Vernal in the chest with his tail. Tyrian heard footsteps coming from the outer hallway and burst through the window outlooking the city and dissapeared into the roof tops.

Ruby heard the glass breaking and broke through the door with one powerful kick, she looked around the room and saw Vernal laying on the ground gasping for air. "Vernal!" Ruby said as she rushed to Vernal's side.

"H-ey, Ruby." Vernal gasped out.

"Who did this to you.?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but you are being hunted." Vernal went into a series of hacking coughs, and when she pulled her hand away from her mouth blood was on her hand. "and trust me this guys good" Vernal said.

"Who hunting me and why?" Ruby asked as she began to apply presure to Vernal's wound.

"Ask Ozpin to tell you about Salem, he'll catch you up." Vernal said as she sharply breathed air in and let it ou slowly, a soft groan escaped her grips and she did not breath again.

"Vernal?" Ruby asked as she shook Vernal's shoulders and began to cry.

After the paramedics had taken Vernal away, Ruby returned home her clothes covered in blood. Ruby opened the door and went inside, "Weiss?" Ruby called out.

"Yes Ruby." Weiss said as she appeared from the door that led to the kitchen. "Oh my god, Ruby are you okay!" Weiss said as she saw Ruby's blood covered clothes. Weiss rushed over and grabbed Ruby shoulders and looked up and down Ruby's body looking for any wounds.

"Yeah, I am okay. The blood is Vernal's" Ruby said. "But, we won't be okay for any time soon, because some one is hunting us."

"When will this ever end, Torchwick, my father, and now this guy." Weiss said. "How is Vernal?"

Ruby's face dropped a little, but quickly recovered. "I'll tell you what hapened later, but we need to get out of here, and find Ozpin" Ruby said, just as Yang burst through there door.

"Guys someone took Blake, and I think it might have been Adam." Yang said.

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed chapter 26. Reviews are** **appreciated, no matter how long or how short they are.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a while, I took some time off writing this story, so I could think about what is going to happen next.**

* * *

"What! Adams back. How do you know it was him we have made plenty of enemies. It could be any one of them?" Weiss said, as she closed the door behind Yang.

"I know but this time he left us this." Yang said as she tossed a grimm mask to Ruby.

Ruby caught the grimm mask, and took a close look. It was made so that it only covered the eyes and it looked like the ones Adam always used.

"Okay, yeah this is Adam, but how did he get into Atlas. I thought we already cleaned up all the crooked police officers.

"It appears we didn't, because there is no way that Adam got into Atlas with out any inside help." Weiss said, as she grabbed the grimm mask from Ruby, and began analizing it.

"So what's the plan?" Yang asked.

"let's go save Blake." Ruby replied simply, her silver eyes seemed to glow with determination.

"But, what about Ozpin?" Weiss asked.

"Ozpin can wait. Right now we just needto rescue Blake." Ruby said.

"But, didn't you say that there was a guy hunting us?" Weiss asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, but if we keep moving and searching for Blake it will be a lot harder for him to find us." Ruby explained.

"that makes sense." Weiss responded.

"Okay, but Adam won't be alone, I think we should get Team JNPR to come with us." Weiss said.

"Team JNPR should come with you to what?" Pyrrha said as she opened the door, behind her there was Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

"Well, we are probably being hunted and Blake has been kiddnapped." Ruby explained quickly the situtation to their friends.

"Oh, do we know who kidnapped Blake?" Jaune asked as he closed the door behind him, now there was seven people in the small mud room.

"Yeah, Adam probably did." Ruby said.

"Adam, like the crazy red haired guy that still loves Blake and cut of Yang's arm, that Adam?" Jaune asked.

"Thats the one." Yang said. "Now are we going or not?"

"Sure. Let's go." Weiss said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"I thought you would know." Yang said.

"How would I know! You Brute!" Weiss screamed. "Blake is your girlfriend not mine."

"Well, I know that, but you know Atlas better then most people. So where would you go if you want to keep someone alive hidden?" Yang asked.

"I would probably go to the docks, or right outside the south walls" Weiss said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why the south wall?" Jaune asked.

"It is the least guarded, and most people live in the north side of the city." Weiss responded.

"So we have two places to check how are we going to split up?" Yang asked.

"How about Weiss, Pyrrha and I go to the south wall. While Nora, Jaune, Yang go to the docks." Ruby said.

* * *

 **Weiss and Ruby**

The lands outside of Atlas. were filled with forests, and barren moutains, it was nearing the end of fall, so a cold wind swept through the land, and were filled with mulit colored leafs that feel from their trees. Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha were walking through a barren waste land of a forest, leaves scattered the ground making it hard to track anything.

"Hey Pyrrha?" Ruby said, saying her name as a question.

"Yes, Ruby." Pyrrha said, as she brushed by some pine branches.

"How have you been, it feels like I havn't talk to you in forever. " Ruby said as she knelt down to brush away some leaves on the ground, revealing a set of foot prints. "Wait, I found something!"

"What did you find?" Weiss asked as she knelt right next to Ruby, quickly seeing the footprints as well. Weiss was dressed in her grey blue dress with a blue gem stone set a few inches below the neck.

"They appear to be going this way." Pyrrha said, a serious look on her face, all traces of the cheerful Pyrrha gone.

Weiss took the lead, as she raised her rapier in caution. "It probably isn't Adam, it could be any, AH!" Weiss yelped as a rope tightened on her left leg, then pulling her up so she was hanging upside down ten feet in the air. She had dropped her weapon as she was pulled up.

"Weiss! What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Ruby said as she looked up at the grayish form that was Weiss.

"Well! what do you think happened, you dolt! Now get me down from here!" Weiss screamed back as she crossed her arms and looked down.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the image of an Weiss hanging upside down, while slowly rotating in a circle, with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Stop laughing you dolt and get me down from her!" Weiss screamed.

"Of course, princess, I'll be right up." Ruby said as she began to look around looking for a good tree to climb up on. "Wait Ruby." Pyrrha called out as the brunette began to climb the tree.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Ruby answered, craning her neck so she could look at Pyrrha directly.

"Look at the ropes and how high they go. These are made to catch humans not animals." Pyrrha said, just as a brown clothed figure could be seen jumping off the top of a tree and landing with a loud thud on the ground, the impact sent fall leaves every where. " _Well_ Look at who is smart." The figure said as he stood up, he wore a brown trench coat but you could see his bare chest which was covered in scars.

"Who are you? And what do you want." Ruby said as she extended her sycthe. Pyrrha changed her rifle into sword form.

"My name is Trian, friend and what I do matters not to her." Trian said as he pointed at the wriggling figure of Weiss. "It matters to both of you."

"Why?" Ruby said, her eyes glinting with what appeared to be anger, mixed with a bit of fear.

" _Well, a_ higher power wants you and you dead. And I am just a meek and humble servant." Trian said as he did a short bow.

"We don't have to do this." Pyrrha said with a strong voice as she scaned Tyrian for any weaknesses.

"I disagree, my queen ordered me and _You never disapoint the queen!"_ Tyrian said as he ran toward Pyrrha and Ruby his wrist blades out.

Tyrian attacked Pyrrha first by trying to slash her chest with one of his wrist blades. Pyrrha blocked with her sheild and attempted to counter by swiping at Tyrian's head. Trian did the splits and rolled away. Ruby tried to attack Tyrian's back but was blocked by his tail. Tyrian wrapped his tail around Ruby's handle and tore it away from her, throwing it to some nearby trees. He then slashed his tail across Ruby's chest, but thanks to Ruby's aura the blow only sent her staggering into some bushes, but did no actual damage. The fighting continued all the while Weiss was struggling to get the rope off of her leg.

 _"Damn it, why did it have to be me. Why couldn't it be Pyrrha, then I would be able to help Ruby." Weiss thought,_ as she tried to bring herself up again to see if she could untie the knot that held her leg. After struggling for a while she realized that it was useless. She let herself fall back sown to being hung upside down, she looked down at the scene below her.

Ruby and Pyrrha were fighting tyrian with everything they got Ruby couldn't find her beloved Crescent Rose, so she had picked up Weiss' weapon and began to fight with it. Although because she didn't know how to use it, she would acidently shoot off some flame or ice. So half-way through the fight she dropped it, and instead used her fists and some times Pyrrha would throw Ruby, her sheild so Ruby could block Tyrian's attacks.

Soon both Ruby and Pyrrha were tired, and Tyrian seemed to be playing with them. Weiss had started to struggle against her restraints as she saw the love of her life start to slowly tire and the strange man slowly gain the advantage.

Trian slashed at Ruby's chest who was distracted by Tyrian's tall, the brunette's aura was so low that Tyrian's blade easily broke through and created a long thin, but deep wound on her clavicle.

Ruby screamed in pain and fell down on the ground, a small pile of blood forming underneath her. "Ruby!" Weiss screamed as she began to franticly begin to try ro rip off the ropes that held her, in her haste she broke at least four nalis in her atempt. Pyrrha managed to last a few more seconds before she too fell to the ground although knocked out, instead of injuried.

Tyrian sighed sadly, " _Ahh,_ childs play." He put his hands up, before leting them fall sadly to his sides. "I thought this would be more fun." Tyrian said as he began to walk toward Ruby.

Weiss looked around for anything she could use, she started to feel faint as all the blood was rushing to her head. Weiss looked around to see a familiar glint of steel hidden in the trees.

Tyrian was about to strike Ruby, who was slowly crawling away from him, her left hand clutching her wound, when suddenly Qrow ran into and tackled Tyrian to the ground. "Uncle Qrow?" Ruby gasped out, saying his name as a question.

"Hey, kiddo." Qrow groaned out as he wrestled Tyrian in the ground.

Meanwhile Weiss saw a glyph appear beneath her and another glph a few feet to her right. Winter appeared on the glyph a few feet to her right. "Hey Weiss." She said calmly.

"Winter! What are you doing here?" Weiss said almost shouting.

"Shush, Tyrian is not suposed to know that I am saving you." Winter whispered.

"Of course, sorry." Weiss whispered.

"No, it's okay. Just keep quiet." Winter whispered back as she began to inspect the knot that held Weiss up. "Ah, screw it, I am cutting you loose."

"Wait, What!" Weiss said, as Winter unseathed her weapon and cut the rope. Weiss fell down onto Winters glyph, she groaned.

"Hey, I told you that I was gonna cut it." Winter said as she sheathed her sword.

Weiss stood up and asked, "I thought you were on a mission?"

"I still am, we just took a slight detor." Winter said as she began to create more glyphs to walk on. "You still know how to make glyphs right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Weiss said, not being able to follow Winter because Winter's glyphs were only big enough for one person.

"Well then use them." Winter said as she waved her hand and Weiss' glyph disappeared and Weiss began to fall. After falling a few feet Weiss created one of her own glyphs to catch her fall.

"Next time a little warning please." Weiss said. As she looked below before following Winter.

Qrow and Tyrian were fighting so fast that is hard to keep track of were they were, Tyrian kept slashing, shooting, and stabing. While Qrow dodged, countered, and parried. Tyrian was so distracted by Qrow that he didn't see Ruby pick herself up and slowy limp over to Pyrrha. Ruby shook Pyrrha, Pyrrha only groaned in response. Ruby shook Pyrrha a little harder, again Pyrrha groaned. "Pyrrha, I am so sorry for this." Ruby said as she slapped Pyrrha across the face hard.

"Ahh." Pyrrha yelled as she quickly sat up. Her eyes fell on Ruby, "Did you just slap me?" She said as she caressed her cheek with one of her hands.

"Yeah, sorry." Ruby said. "But we got to go now!" Pyrrha looked around and saw Qrow fightig Tyrian.

"Yup, lets go." Pyrrha said as she got up and helped Ruby limp off back towards the walls of Atlas.

"Wait! Where is Weiss!" Ruby said as she looked back, only to be surprised in seeing that Weiss was no longer hanging upside down, instead there only hang some loose rope and Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly Weiss and Winter plopped down from above them. Weiss immediatly pulled Ruby into a hug and kissed her. Ruby moaned into the kiss, and Weiss held her tighter. Ruby winced and pulled away.

"I am so sorry, Ruby. I forgot your hurt." Weiss said, her eyes looking at Ruby lovingly.

"No, it is fine. I've been through worse." Ruby said as she winked at Weiss.

"Now that we are all here, why don't we get out of here before Tyrian realizes your gone." Winter said, as Tyrian's laugh brust through the air. He was completely unaware that Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha were missing.

"Of course." Weiss said.

Soon all of them were in the walls of Atlas and Winter pulled out her scroll and called Qrow. She let it ring a couple of times before hanging up. A few minutes later Qrow popped out from a corner, and a loud angy yell came from the forest. "I guess he found out." Qrow said with a smirk, he appeared to be really tired.

"Okay, now tell me what the hell are you doing spying on us?!" Ruby asked.

"It's a long story, so why don't we find a safe place and then I'll tell you all about it." Qrow said as he reached into his coat and pulled out his flask.

Winter's hand shot out and slapped Qrow's hand, "I thought we said that you wouldn't drink while we are in a mission." Winter said, angrily.

"Ugh, fine." Qrow said as he placed his flash back in his jacket pocket.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	28. News

**Quick update: I have looked over this story and I have realized that it has a lot of grammar mistakes. So I shall be fixing every chapter and adding a few more scenes. So I have redone the first two chapters so please go check that out. Cause right now I am remaking chapter three and four which should be out next week. I am really sorry for not posting in so long, also please review the first two chapters let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AM BACK!**

 **Okay, I know I haven't posted on this story for so long. Its just I had the worst case of writers block ever!**

 **So to thank everyone for waiting this long I have redone the first two chapters, and I am about to finish redoing chapter three. I realized that I could have done a much better job at writing the first like twenty five chapters. So I am planing to update all the chapters.**

 **So yeah, I hope you like chapter 28.**

* * *

 **Ruby**

"Qrow" Winter said before Qrow could explain anything.

"yeah?"

"We better go, we can explain everything to them later."

"then we need to go get the rest, Yang and the rest are in danger too, you know?" Qrow said.

"Okay, then. I will see you kids later and don't go to far out of the cabin okay?" Qrow said, as he grabbed his weapon and left with Winter.

After a few minutes of silence, Pyrrha finally stood up. "Well, I am going to get some sleep. Its been a long day."

"Okay, Pyrrha. Sleep well!" Ruby said as she sat on the couch Weiss was currently was sitting in.

"Have a nice nap, Pyrrha." Weiss said, as Ruby laid down on the couch so that her head was currently on Weiss' lap.

After a few minutes of calm silence, Weiss finally broke the silence. "You still worried about Yang, aren't you?"

"Yess!" Ruby breathed out in relief. "What if that Tyrian guy gets there before Qrow and Winter."

"That won't happen, am sure of it."

"But how can you be so sure?" Ruby said, as she turned her head, Silver meeting Blue with a loving gaze.

"Sitting here and worrying is not going to do anything. So how about we go talk about our future?" Weiss said as one of her hands played with Ruby's hair.

"Weiss, with everything going on as it is, I just don't see how its possible." Ruby said sadly.

"I know, but what is the harm of just talking about it." Weiss said.

"I guess, we could do that." Ruby responded.

"Now let me go to the kitchen and see if there is anything to eat."

Slowly Ruby sat up, allowing Weiss to go to the kitchen. The first thing that Weiss say was a basket that sat on the counter. As she approached it She realized that there was a note left on top of it.

 _Dear sister,_

 _I hope you enjoy_

 _from Winter_

Weiss opened the basket and found everything you could possibly need to do a picnic. Weiss smiled and left the kitchen, hiding the picnic basket behind her back.

"What do you have behind your back, Weiss?" Ruby asked, as Weiss glided into the room.

"Oh this? Its just a little gift my sister left me." Weiss said.

"And what is it?" Ruby asked, standing up.

"Well, Mrs. Rose, I was about to ask you out on a picnic." Weiss answered, dropping the picnic basket and wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck.

"Oh really, Mrs. Schnee-Rose." Ruby said, leaving a small peck on Weiss' lips.

"is that a yes?" Weiss said, before she felt a rush of wind, only to find herself standing in an open field overlooking a lake.

"What do you think?" Ruby responded, while giving Weiss a little flick on the nose, before turning around and began setting up the picnic.

"Hey!" Weiss snapped while rubbing her nose. Then muttered under her breath"Dolt".

Ruby quickly turned around to face Weiss. "What did you just call me?" She said playfully.

"You heard me." Weiss said. "I called you a dol.."

Before Weiss could do anything she was tackled to the ground. Ruby quickly trapped both of her arms with one hand and wrapped her legs around Weiss', leaving the Ex-heiress completely and utter defenseless.

Weiss suddenly felt her face heat up, and she struggled to breath as she realized how close Ruby was. "You know what your punishment is?" Ruby asked.

Weiss suddenly felt herself unable to talk, and just slowly shook her head. Ruby grinned, and began to tickle Weiss.

Weiss began to buck as she tried to get away from the torture Ruby was giving her, but was unable to escape Ruby's grip.

After what seemed like forever Ruby finally stopped her assault and stopped tickling but remained on top of Weiss staring deep into her eyes. Weiss could swear she could feel time slow down when Ruby looked at her like that. Slowly Ruby leaned forward and their lips met. They started off slow but still somehow passionate, but as time went on there kisses became faster and more passionate. Their hands explored their body's. One of Weiss' hands got lost in Ruby's long locks. Quietly she murmured into the kiss. "You know, I like you with long hair."

Ruby only hummed in return. After what felt like forever the broke apart. Ruby slowly got off Weiss and scooted over to a near by tree and sat down against it, then gestured to Weiss to come sit on her lap.

Weiss happily walked over and sat on Ruby's lap. Both of them completely forgot about their picnic and just sat in each other arms and slowly watched the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

 **Yang**

"Holy shit." Yang thought as she dived for cover behind some metal barrels. Never ever in her entire career as a huntress had she been so heavily under fire. Bullets where flying everywhere. As soon as the had arrived at the docks the White Fang had unleashed torrents of bullets, from one of the big transport ships that laid docked there.

Nora also quickly dove behind the barrels sweat running from her brow. She appeared to be bleeding from her arm. "How the hell did the White Fang get so much fire power." She shouted.

"I don't know but we gotta get in there and save Blake!" Yang screamed getting up from the barrels and unleashing a couple of shots from her gauntlets, before getting back under cover.

"I got an idea." Nora said. "But your not gonna like it"

"Try me." Yang said.

"I launch you in there."

"How?"

Nora pulled out a bottle of electric dust. "This."

"So you want me to shot you with that, which will give you the strength to launch me over there."

"yup"

"lets do it" Yang said quickly.

"wow, I have expected you to say no."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now hand me the bottle." Yang quickly placed the blue dust into her gauntlets and shot Nora.

Pure electricity shot out and Nora screamed and fell backwards before she got back up and smiled. "This is gonna hurt a lot." Nora said as Yang jumped up as high. Tucking into a ball, Nora swung her hammer and connected with Yang's arms.

Yang suddenly felt a sudden pain, followed by weightlessness. Next thing she knew slammed back against the earth, right behind the enemy lines. She quickly proceeded to punch and kick her way through crowds of White Fang members. Her hair becoming more like fire every passing minute. Finally she finished surrounded by dozens of White Fang troops who lay on the ground groaning. Slowly Yang fell on her knees tired beyond belief. But suddenly something caught her eye. One of the weapons that the Fang had been using had a familiar symbol. SDC it said with big bold letters. "Shit"

She stood up quickly to tell her friends, but as she ran to the dock she felt a powerful blow hit the back of her.

"Well, Well, Well. Lookie what we have here." A voice called out, her eyes where blurry but she saw a slim insane looking man with some sort of tail.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"Why, my name is Tyrian and I know all about you." He said as he advanced. Yang got to her feet and swung at him. He easily dodged the blow and landed one below Yang's chin using his elbow. Yang went flying back and a distinct taste of blood filled her mouth. she slammed against a metal wall and crumpled down to tired to fight. The only thing she could do was watch Tyrian as he slowly advanced pulling out a large knife, and laughing uncontrollably, saying "The Queen will be so pleased with me, when I come back with your severed head!"

Suddenly Tyrian was thrown overboard as a black figure launched himself at him and landed a square punch on his chest. "he kiddo, the figure said."

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang said weakly.

"Yes, you're in bad shape now don't talk, Winter is getting your friends. We have a lot to talk about." With that Yang closed her eyes and feel off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update again. Hope you enjoyed, and see ya next time. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
